Off The Map
by Kialandi
Summary: Draco Malfoy sabe que algo no está bien en su vida, y se empieza a preguntar si realmente está preparado para vivir en la alta sociedad. Empieza con un café frío. Termina con Harry Potter. Traducción del oneshot de Sara Holmes


**_Título original: _**_Off The Map_

**_Autora: _**_Sara Holmes_

**_Traductora: _**_Kialandi_

**_Summary: _**_Draco Malfoy sabe que algo no está bien en su vida, y se empieza a preguntar si realmente está preparado para vivir en la alta sociedad. Empieza con un café frío. Termina con Harry Potter. _

**_N/T: _**_Me tomó meses terminar este fic, principalmente por mis otros proyectos pero también porque es bastante largo, así que... bueno, espero que les guste ^^._

* * *

**Off The Map**

_Y estoy tan lejos del mundo que el sol está brillando..._

* * *

Mi café está frío. Y no me importa. Es el comienzo del final.

Hace veinte meses, si a Draco Malfoy le hubieran servido café frío, hubiera reclamado, gritado y fruncido el ceño, haciendo que los dueños de la cafetería temblasen detrás del mostrador porque deberían haber sabido que no tenían que arruinar su café.

Pero aquí estoy, desplomado (por Merlín) en una silla de una pequeña cafetería del Callejón Diagon, con una taza fría de café, de la cual no tengo ganas de reclamar. Me encojo, imaginando la voz de Blaise en mi cabeza. _Draco, eres un Malfoy. Merlín, actúa como uno._

Blaise puede irse a la mierda, pienso petulantemente. Me hundo un poco más y trato de no pensar en el hecho de que mi ropa se está arrugando.

Algo no está bien, y no es mi intuición moral sobre una taza de café la que me lo está indicando. Es todo el estilo de vida que de alguna manera me está haciendo sentir incómodo y desorientado. No me malinterpreten; antes en el colegio tenía poder en Slytherin, y lo adoraba, pero ahora que la guerra terminó y tengo tiempo para detenerme y pensar por un momento… Estoy empezando a creer que realmente no estoy preparado para esto.

Aquellos pensamientos equivalen a blasfemia en los ojos de mi círculo social.

Suspiro ruidosamente, levantando la vista de mi mesa y luego me congelo en mi asiento; caminando hacia mí veo una familiar figura. Una muy familiar figura con cabello negro desordenado y punzantes ojos verdes, alguien que siempre pudo triunfar en hacer que mis pensamientos den un vuelco. Hoy no es la excepción.

Potter me mira e inclina ligeramente la cabeza, su mano derecha levantándose levemente a modo de saludo mientras camina. Le asiento, mi corazón martillando contra mi pecho.

Ya no somos enemigos. No lo fuimos desde hace un año. Me devolvió mi varita, le pedí disculpas (ese recuerdo me hace sonrojar) y habíamos hecho las paces. Aunque, y siempre fue así, lo suyo y lo mío no se mezclan.

Pasa al lado mío y por alguna insondable razón me giro desde mi silla, enderezándome levemente.

—Potter.

Me congelo de vuelta. ¿Realmente dije eso? Se detiene y se voltea, y hago una mueca. Sí, aparentemente sí.

—¿Sí? —pregunta, acercándose hacia mí, su expresión neutral.

—¿Cómo has estado?

Me maldigo por ser tan idiota, pero él está casi sonriendo y – oh demonios, no – sentándose en la silla opuesta a la mía.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —pregunta sin ningún indicio de malicia en su tono.

—No tengo idea —susurro y se ríe suavemente. Está usando viejos jeans holgados y una camisa blanca, y se ve tan jodidamente cómodo que estoy tentado a ahorcarlo.

—No esperé verte por aquí —dice, señalando la cafetería, su mirada posada en mis ojos.

—Y por eso estoy aquí —murmuro, más bien para mí mismo. —Lo siento Potter. Realmente no tengo idea de por qué te llamé. Locura temporal. Probablemente estás ocupado.

—No lo estoy —dice, y no se mueve. El silencio hace acto de presencia y al parecer no le importa, solamente me mira con cautelosos ojos.

Después de un tiempo, se mueve y saca su varita del bolsillo. Toca el costado de mi taza – repentinamente se calienta, finas líneas de humo ante el calor que emana saliendo a la superficie – y me dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sabrá mejor si no está frío —dice, y luego se levanta. —Te veo luego, Malfoy —Asiento torpemente y se va, sin mirar atrás.

Observo su retirada y luego a mi café, y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Dos semanas más tarde viene una lechuza de parte de Potter a mi casa. La ignoro y la mando de regreso sin siquiera tomar la carta.

Al día siguiente la lechuza vuelve. Envío a mi propia lechuza – Apollo – tras ella. Funciona; Apollo es probablemente la lechuza más terrorífica de todo el país y aunque sea joven, es valiente y no se acobarda.

Como Potter y su estúpida lechuza, aparentemente. Dos días después, Apollo retorna, llevando consigo a la estúpida lechuza de Potter. Se sienta casualmente en mi hombro con un ululato.

—Traidor —lo acuso mientras picotea mi oreja. La lechuza de Potter se arrastra a lo largo de una silla de una manera que solo puede ser descripta como tímida, y a regañadientes siento una mezcla de respeto mezclado con exasperación. Pudo ganarle a Apollo después de todo. Valiente, insistente, terca e imprudente; la jodida ave debería usar anteojos y tener una maldita cicatriz en la cabeza.

Tomo la carta y la lechuza ulula felizmente.

—No significa nada —digo malévolamente —_Debo _tomar la correspondencia ahora que estás aquí gracias a Apollo, pero no significa que vaya a leerla- ¡_ow!_

Apollo mordisquea mi oreja – _fuerte _– y me alejo de él, shockeado y adolorido. Chilla y vuela, rozando mi cabeza con su ala hacia donde la otra lechuza está situada. Se acomoda a su lado, mirándome con sus ojos siempre abiertos.

—¡Maldito traidor! —exclamo con una mano sobre mi oreja lastimada y los ojos entrecerrados. Chilla amenazadoramente y frunzo el ceño, apenas capaz de poder creer que mi propia lechuza interfiera en mi vida personal.

Alejo mi mano de mi oreja y no me sorprende ver mis dedos manchados de carmesí. _Jodida_ lechuza.

Sin seguir amargándome, me siento y abro la carta, rompiendo el sello de cera con mi pulgar. La miro fijamente por al menos veinte minutos antes de que pueda comprender las palabras que la llenan.

_Malfoy._

_No sé porque te estoy escribiendo, pero el hecho de que me hayas devuelto la primera carta me incitó a que recibas una__.__ Creo que me contagié de algo c_uando estuve_ en el Callejón Diagon. Tú sabes, locura temporal._

_Espero que estés bien. No parecías estarlo cuando te vi, y por alguna razón no puedo olvidarme de eso._

_Mis mejores deseos,_

_Potter._

Es tan ridículo que me río. Ridículo, pero casi exactamente lo que espero de él. Hace cosas sin saber por qué, solamente porque quiere hacerlas. Me toma un tiempo darme cuenta de que la pequeña punzada en mi pecho es a causa de los celos.

Apollo vuela hacia mí y se sienta en mi otro hombro, picoteando mi cabello.

—¿Me morderás si no contesto?

Se balancea de atrás hacia delante y mordisquea gentilmente mi oreja sana. Lo tomo como una advertencia.

—Si insistes —suspiro, levantándome para ir a buscar una pluma y un poco de pergamino.

_Potter._

_Nunca me dejarás en paz, ¿verdad? Supongo que mucho no ha cambiado ahora que todos pretendemos haber madurado._

_Estoy bien. Espero que tú también._

_Malfoy._

La respuesta viene el mismo día, apresurada y ansiosa. Su letra es terrible.

_Malfoy._

_Pretender es definitivamente la palabra clave en esa oración. Me alegra que estés bien. Yo también lo estoy._

_Harry_

_._

_Potter_

_No me atrevo a preguntar por qué siquiera te importa. Es raro que el Salvador del Mundo Mágico esté solamente 'bien'. _

_Malfoy._

Odio admitirlo, pero tengo curiosidad. Mi madre solía reprenderme por mi abundancia cuando era joven; dijo que me pondría en problemas. Tenía razón. Cuando tenía cinco años, un día había escuchado voces ruidosas provenientes del estudio de mi padre y había ido a investigar. Fui impactado por dos hechizos al mismo tiempo de parte de él y de Snape, y estuve inconsciente durante dos días.

Mi madre no estaba complacida con ninguno de nosotros, y recuerdo la primera vez en la que sentí una conexión con mi padre: solo porque ambos estábamos jodidamente asustados por sus gritos.

Apartando los recuerdos, quiero saber por qué Potter está repentinamente preocupado por mí. Y por qué su vida no parece ser una cama gigante con rosas como la imaginé.

_Malfoy_

_Me pregunto lo mismo diariamente._

_Y también pienso lo mismo._

_Harry_

_._

_Potter_

_Quizás tenemos más en común de lo que pensamos._

_Draco_

* * *

Pasa otra semana y me lo encuentro, pero esta vez en 'Calidad de Quidditch'. Estoy dentro, observando el último modelo – el _Blitzstrahl_ – el cual es hermoso y pecaminosamente costoso.

—Es linda, ¿verdad? —una voz murmura detrás de mí.

Sé quien es y no me volteo, a pesar del hormigueo que recorre mi espalda. He estado pensando bastante en él desde nuestro intercambio de cartas, y me perturba darme cuenta de que mis pensamientos hacia él no son amargos ni enojados. De alguna manera estoy aliviado de que no me suceda lo contrario. He madurado lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que ser enemigo de alguien toma mas energía y esfuerzo de lo que vale.

Y él salvó mi vida. Ya no lo puedo odiar.

—Mmm —coincido, mis ojos dirigiéndose a las plateadas letras que adornan el lustrado mango. Adoro esta tienda, siempre la adoré. El olor a escoba pulida, la emoción que me embarga cuando veo los nuevos modelos… Puedo dejarme llevar viendo la mercancía, y de hecho lo hago.

—¿Interesado? —Potter pregunta. —Solamente tienen diez hasta el año que viene.

—Quizás —respondo vagamente, aún observando la escoba. —Supongo que si gasto todo mi dinero en escobas, los Greengrass no tratarán de hacer que me case con su hija.

—¿Te van a obligar?

Parpadeando, me doy cuenta de lo que dije. Mierda. —No importa —digo, girándome para mirarlo. Tiene una apariencia desaliñada, y se está mordiendo el labio con una pequeña arruga en el entrecejo.

—¿Como si fuera un matrimonio arreglado? —continúa, y detesto la ligera pena que sus ojos expresan.

—No quiero hablar de eso —digo abruptamente. Me toma una considerable cantidad de esfuerzo no agregar _'especialmente contigo'_ al final de la oración. Los viejos hábitos no se olvidan.

—De acuerdo —se encoge de hombros y hay una breve pausa. —¿Qué dices de ir a tomar una bebida y hablar de Quidditch?

Me sorprende la pregunta y sé que la sorpresa claramente se nota en mi rostro. —¿Tú y yo? ¿Bebiendo? ¿Hablando? —pregunto escépticamente y sonríe tristemente, rascándose la cabeza.

—Sí. Quizás no sea tan malo – tú sabes, con alcohol para ayudar y en la premisa de que las cosas no pueden ponerse peor.

Me río. El sonido me aturde; no me he reído de mucho últimamente. Excepto cuando Pansy se rompió el taco de su calzado en el medio de la última fiesta nocturna en lo de Nott, a pesar de que me hechizó aunque que no fue mi culpa. Perra.

—Diría que nos estamos llevando mucho mejor que antes en el colegio —arrastro las palabras, volteándome para mirar la escoba un poco más. —Dos conversaciones enteras y ni un solo insulto. Debe pasarme algo malo.

—Yo diría que es una vasta mejora —asiente seriamente y luego me da un suave codazo. —Vamos. Si es espantoso, puedes irte y decirle a todos tus amigos que soy una completa mierda.

Maldita sea. Estoy sonriendo de vuelta y no puedo contenerme. —De acuerdo —concuerdo, y el idiota prácticamente irradia alegría. —Un solo trago.

* * *

—¡No querías ser mi amigo! ¡Estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería! —digo, y Potter se ríe escandalosamente. Ambos tomamos quizás seis o cinco cervezas cada uno y unos whiskeys, y me siento deliciosamente cálido en mi interior. Empezamos a hablar de Quidditch, y ahora estamos (probablemente estúpidamente) discutiendo sobre nuestros previos años en Hogwarts.

—Bueno, lo siento —dice, sus ojos brillando. —Siento haberte molestado cuando teníamos once años.

—Deberías —inhalo fuertemente, recogiendo mi bebida. —Me dejaste psicológicamente desequilibrado por el resto de mi estadía en el colegio.

Se está riendo, y es bastante difícil no acompañarlo. Beber algo con Potter es tan diferente a tomar algo con Blaise o Theo o en alguna fiesta nocturna o evento social. Inexplicable y completamente contra mis predicciones y suposiciones que quizás haya formado previamente a mi encuentro con Potter, siento que con él me puedo dejar llevar. No me preocupo en ningún rincón de mi mente de que me olvidaré de mis modales o de que olvidaré el nombre de alguien o de que esté utilizando el cubierto equivocado.

Estamos siendo un poco cautelosos; sería estúpido no serlo. No hay mención de Dumbledore o de la Torre de Astronomía o del Señor Tenebroso. Podemos hablar de las cosas que nos dijimos y nos hicimos, pero no podemos hablar del resto. Todavía no.

A pesar de eso, estoy más relajado aquí que en semanas. Ya no uso más aquella ropa costosa para salir, lo que es un alivio, pero mi camisa negra y corbata aún hacen un espantoso contraste con la remera y jeans de Potter.

—Lo siento —su tono es casual, pero repentinamente se torna serio. Levanta su vaso y luego lo apoya. —Siempre me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si no hubiera sido tan estúpido contigo.

Exasperado, me tomo de un trago toda mi bebida. —No puedo creer que te estés disculpando. Yo era muchísimo más malo contigo de lo que tú eras conmigo.

—Pero yo- —traga. —Tú nunca casi me mataste.

—No pienses que no lo intenté —bromeo, pero no está sonriendo.

—¿Provocó alguna cicatriz?

Suspirando, recorro mi cabello con los dedos, desordenándolo antes de tocar mi corbata. Sus ojos se agrandan cuando la aflojo y desabrocho los primeros tres botones de mi camisa. La corro a un lado para mostrarle la punta de la tenuemente blanca cicatriz que recorre mi pecho. Es apenas visible, excepto cuando la luz la toca.

Una mano temblorosa se acerca y me congelo; ¿quiere tocarla? ¿tocarme? Sus ojos están agrandados, observando mi piel-

La mano se aleja y recoge nuevamente su bebida. Exhalo lentamente y abrocho los botones de mi camisa. Mi cabeza está dando vueltas- realmente no esperaba que mi cicatriz cause _aquella _reacción.

—Lo- — empieza.

—No —digo suavemente pero con firmeza. —Estoy verdaderamente convencido de que me lo merecía, y considero que es un justo intercambio por lo idiota que fui contigo. Cristo, rompí tu nariz. No te disculpes, o terminaré con un dilema moral y tendré que encontrar alguna manera de compensártelo y realmente me molestaría.

Una pequeña sonrisa ilumina su rostro. Extrañamente, estoy complacido.

—Lo siento —murmura. —Alcohol. —agrega a modo de explicación.

Sonrío y asiento. —Quizás ya sea hora de ir a casa. Seguro que alguien te está esperando y detesto tener la culpa de mantenerte alejado por tanto tiempo. Mi reputación ya es demasiado mala.

Me mira penetrantemente, pero no discute. Apoya su bebida y se levanta, eructando ruidosamente. Cuidadosamente me acomodo la corbata y la camisa antes de dejar el pub.

Harry me acompaña hasta mi casa. Estúpido Gryffindor. Vivo solo en Londres – por más que adore a mi madre, vivir con ella puede ser todo un desafío. Juro que quiere molestarme más que nunca antes de que cumpla los treinta años.

Mira mi casa con curiosidad. —¿Sin mansión? —pregunta.

—Demasiado costoso —suspiro.

—No vivo muy lejos de aquí —dice de la nada. No estoy seguro de qué contestarle, así que me quedo callado. Me mira de reojo y me ataca el loco impulso de contarle que la razón por la cual no quiero casarme con Astoria Greengrass, es que prefiero los penes en vez de lo que cualquier mujer pueda ofrecerme, pero me quedo callado.

Por alguna estúpida razón me gusta esta extraña tregua que se está formando. Me gusta mucho como para arruinarla revelando aquella información. Las reacciones que recibo al admitir que soy homosexual van desde el shock, disgusto, furia, aprobación, e incluso miradas inexpresivas que claramente dicen '_como si ya no lo supiese.'_

Llegar a conocer a Harry… es como respirar aire fresco. Estar lejos de mi mundo por un rato se siente genial. Es justo lo que necesito ahora – un descanso. Maldito sea el destino si es Harry jodidamente Potter el que me da el descanso que necesito tan desesperadamente.

Finalmente ser amigo de él es como hacer que el pasado descanse; finalmente puedo sellar aquella parte negativa de mi vida y seguir adelante. Quizá lo siga llamando por su apellido, pero el odio ya desapareció.

Aclarándose la garganta, me mira nerviosamente. —Bueno. Fue…

—Sí —asiento, comprendiendo. Sonrío ligeramente y él también, extendiendo la mano.

La tomo y la sacudo con suavidad por segunda vez. Presiento que no será la última.

* * *

—Draco, debiste haber sabido que iba a haber fotógrafos en-

Le frunzo el ceño a mi madre, y me mira con reproche. Una copia del Profeta de hace una semana está apoyada sobre la mesa entre nosotros; una foto de mí y Harry sentados uno al lado del otro en el Caldero Chorreante está impresa en la página tres. El lema es '_Potter y Malfoy entierran la enemistad'_. Por primera vez, el artículo es sorprendentemente agradable. El escritor obviamente está tan sumido en los problemas posteriores a la batalla, que está emocionado al ver que dos previos enemigos 'reparan los puentes entre las diferentes esferas sociales de nuestro mundo.'

—Solo fue un trago —digo, y arruga el entrecejo.

—¿Pero por qué?

—No lo sé —digo abruptamente. —Me lo encontré en 'Calidad de Quidditch' y me lo preguntó. Estaba harto y no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

—¿Harto?

Mi madre me conoce demasiado bien.

—Sí —continúo un poco amargo. —Harto de no ser capaz de relajarme, de todas aquellas _reglas _que me hacen estar pendiente de mí mismo todo el tiempo. No tienes idea lo bien que me hizo estar con él. Solamente el hecho de hablar y beber y de no preocuparme por haber agarrado la bebida equivocada en el momento equivocado o por haber ofendido al duque de Worcester o alguna otra mierda se siente fantástico.

Se ríe disimuladamente, tratando de esconder su sonrisa detrás de su taza de té. Se endereza y me mira, tratando de mantener una expresión seria. —Draco, tienes deberes en nombre de la familia Malfoy. Tú sabes lo que los Greengrass piensan de ti. Y si rechazas su oferta, probablemente no serás capaz de mantener tu posición en su empresa.

—Lo sé —digo miserablemente. —Es solo que… no sé lo que quiero.

—Bueno, yo quiero que seas feliz.

Su comentario me toma con la guardia baja, y la miro. Está sonriendo, tristemente.

—En serio. Sé feliz. —suspira y mira la fotografía en la que Harry y yo nos reímos juntos, sin estar conscientes de que nos estén mirando. —Y si beber en el Caldero Chorreante con Harry Potter te hace feliz, entonces hazlo.

En momentos como este, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que amo a mi madre.

—Gracias —digo serenamente.

La bendición críptica de mi madre me llena de una energía que no sabía que había extrañado. Aún no tengo idea de lo que voy a hacer, pero se siente tan bien saber que no importa dónde termine, ella estará feliz por mí.

La locura me ataca y le mando una nota a Potter. Es solo un agradecimiento por las bebidas – una semana después, pero es mejor que nada – y un agradecimiento por el buen momento que pasé. Admito que me divertí y que fue agradable el poder relajarme y salir de las costumbres de la clase alta por un momento. Apollo me mira con sospecha mientras le ato la nota en la pata, y no lo puedo culpar. Yo también creo que me volví loco.

Me guardo la fotografía del Profeta. La miro fijamente, incapaz de creer que no noté que alguien estaba tomándome fotos. Es extrañamente liberador.

Mis amigos no están complacidos. Pansy me considera un idiota por no haberme fijado si había fotógrafos, pero también dice que Potter y yo nos vemos bien – ella lo dijo, no yo – juntos. Esa chica es un peligro.

Blaise me considera mucho más que un idiota. Me recuerda amargamente que debería estar pasando tiempo con la mujer que supuestamente me tengo que casar, y _no _conotro hombre y definitivamente no con Harry Potter.

Él siempre tuvo problemas con que yo pase tiempo con otros hombres. Pretende que no, pero puedo afirmarlo cuando no quiere hablar de eso y por su estúpida jerga – _Tus conocidos. Tus preferencias. Eres de alguna manera distinto. _Cuando le dije que no iba a besar a Potter en los baños del Caldero Chorreante en frente a los fotógrafos del Profeta, me fulmina con la mirada, pero por suerte cambia de táctica. Me recuerda que Potter está tan excluido de la alta sociedad, que es prácticamente el enemigo, y agrega con un tono amenazador que el incidente está solamente a un beso de lejos de ser un completo escándalo.

Supongo que en parte tiene razón. Maldito.

Theo – el tranquilo y pequeño Theo – me grita. Aún sigue culpando a Potter y a la Orden por lo que le pasó a su padre. No me gusta aclararle que su padre y el mío terminaron en Azkaban y luego murieron por sus propios estúpidos errores.

Tomo en cuenta sus preocupaciones por mí, - son mis amigos después de todo – pero no me importa lo _suficiente _como para arrepentirme. Lo de Potter, lo que sea que sea, es mi propia rebelión pequeña contra mi mundo y me permite poder soportar la cena formal en lo de Blaise unos días después. Saber que voy a seguir comunicándome con él, es como un pequeño talismán pegado a mi pecho que me permite asentir y concordar con Blaise cuando empieza a hablar de políticas y sonreírle a Madam Greengrass cuando se acerca a insinuarme lo hermosa que luce Astoria.

Es algo que tengo y que no pueden tocar. No pueden controlarlo, y es fantástico saber que estoy haciendo algo considerado socialmente inaceptable, algo que los haría jadear y dejar caer sus copas de vino si se enteran.

Mi pequeño secreto – combinado con el diálogo susurrado de Pansy sobre cuánto engordó Daphne Greengrass– me permite soportar la noche con facilidad. Y cuando llego a mi casa, ya no existe más el usual deseo de romper todo a mi alrededor o crear algún caos. Mis adornos y libros seguramente están agradecidos.

Apollo está esperándome con una respuesta cuando llego a casa. Desenrollo el pergamino ansiosamente y luego mentalmente me reprendo. Dios mío, estoy actuando como si tuviera quince años.

_Malfoy_

_De nada. Estoy igual de desconcertado que tú porque yo también me divertí. En serio. No eres tan malo, sabes. Me gusta bastante tu sentido de humor, mientras no esté dirigido hacia mí._

_Me voy de compras por Londres el viernes, ¿quisieras acompañarme? Si quieres, considéralo como otro descanso._

_Harry._

Tengo una obra de teatro a la que ir con Blaise el próximo viernes, pero eso no me impide responderle inmediatamente con un sí. Me volví loco.

* * *

Aún loco, voy a su casa a las nueve en punto el viernes a la mañana, pero vacilo, demasiado nervioso como para tocar la puerta. Incluso así de temprano a la mañana, cuando el sol brilla y emana mucho calor, estoy incómodo. Contemplo la idea de escapar, pero antes de que el pensamiento sea procesado correctamente, abre la puerta y me encuentra en su entrada.

Joder. Ahora me siento estúpido.

—Hola —asiente, y me mira de arriba a abajo. —No irás con eso puesto.

—¿Qué? —frunzo el ceño. Él está usando una remera y unas bermudas que, debo admitir, lucen ridículas, pero son mejores para el clima del día de hoy que mi camisa, corbata y pantalones.

—Hace mucho calor —dice, dando paso hacia atrás y haciendo un gesto con la mano para que entre. Estoy en la casa de Harry Potter. Siento el loco impulso de reírme.

Levantando una ceja, lo miro. —No tengo ropa casual, Potter. Es decir, no querría vestirme como tú.

Sonriendo, cierra la puerta. Inmediatamente me siento en peligro; aquella sonrisa es un poco muy calculadora para ser de confianza. Había escuchado un rumor de que el Sombrero Seleccionador trató de poner a Potter en Slytherin, pero nunca lo había creído hasta ahora.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —sonríe, el desafío brillando en sus ojos.

Oh, maldito estúpido. Esto no puede ser bueno.

Media hora, varios sobornos, dos discusiones y un hechizo después, estoy usando la ropa de Harry Potter. Histérico, lo sé. Bermudas grises, remera negra y zapatillas negras de tenis. Prácticamente puedo escuchar a mi padre arrastrándose desde su tumba para venir a ahorcarme.

Harry luce emocionado ante mi atuendo. Me empuja del baño y me mira de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa. —Te queda bien —dice, y me pasa un par de anteojos de sol.

Me siento estúpido.

—Me siento estúpido.

Una sorpresa genuina recorre su rostro ante lo dicho, y necesito todo mi control para evitar llamarlo idiota. —¿En serio? Te ves como si estuvieras cómodo.

—Eres un bastardo —me quejo, colocándome los anteojos de sol.

—Hace falta serlo para reconocerlo. —replica secamente y me empuja suavemente hacia las escaleras. —Vamos. Nadie que conozcas va a verte.

Algunas veces, lo sigo odiando.

* * *

Dos horas después, Potter está perdonado. Estamos divagando por la calle con bolsas de compras en una mano y con la otra, sosteniendo una deliciosa bebida. Mastico el sorbete mientras caminamos, y algunas veces me detengo y empiezo a preguntarme qué estoy haciendo, pero luego Potter me sonríe y me codea el costado, diciéndome que pare de pensar demasiado.

Lo miro y estoy a punto de gritarle, cuando me doy cuenta de que tiene razón; pasar tiempo con él es fantástico, porque no _tengo _que pensar en todo. Puedo hacer y ser.

—Así que... Astoria Greengrass, —repentinamente cambia de tema sin preámbulos. Nada como la sutileza de un Gryffindor.

—Sí —respondo. —Trabajo para su padre. Quiere que me case con ella.

—¿Y tú no quieres? —pregunta.

—No quiero casarme con ella de tal manera que ahora evito a mis amigos frecuentemente y paso tiempo con mi previo enemigo de la infancia. —gruño, y se ríe entre dientes.

—Qué horror, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto, Potter? —me detengo en frente de una tienda, mirando a través del vidrio. Los muggles pasan, sin mirarnos dos veces.

—No lo sé —responde, parándose a mi lado y fingiendo interés en los productos de la vidriera. —Pero sé que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, así que no voy a complicar las cosas en mi mente si trato de contestar aquella pregunta.

—Nos odiamos.

—No es verdad —dice, mirándome. Agarra mi bebida y toma un trago a través del sorbete, a pesar del hecho de que lo mastiqué tanto que lo deformé, por lo tanto tomar a través de él es un poco difícil.

—Eso es asqueroso —digo, y se encoge de hombros.

—Lo siento. Olvidé que los sangre pura tienen ciertas reglas-

Arrebatando mi bebida de vuelta, lo interrumpo. —No son reglas. Son modales.

Me mira por un largo tiempo y luego se voltea, caminando hacia otro lado. Maldigo y lo sigo, inseguro de por qué lo estoy haciendo. —Potter —le agarro el codo. —Lo siento.

Mira mi mano y lo suelto rápidamente.

—Está bien —dice, y se que lo dice en serio. —Es solo que me olvido que tú vienes de- —mueve vagamente la mano, buscando la palabra necesaria para completar la oración. —-un mundo diferente al mío. Especialmente cuando eres así, cuando te comportas normalmente.

Quiero aclarar que para mí esto está tan lejos de lo normal que probablemente estoy a punto de estallar en llamas por lo raro de la situación, pero no se lo discuto. Presiento que no vale la pena contrariar a Potter en este instante, así que en cambio, trato de entablar una conversación.

—Yo no... No estoy seguro de que me guste mucho aquél mundo.

—¿En serio? —se dirige a una fontana, una pileta cuadrada con agua borboteando del centro. Se sienta en el borde de piedra y lo acompaño.

—Sí —digo. No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto. Y menos que se lo diga a Potter. —¿Sabes lo que hago cada vez que llego a mi casa después de haber salido alguna noche o ido a alguna fiesta nocturna?

Me observa con intriga.

—Destruyo algo —le cuento. —Entro a mi casa, me saco el abrigo y rompo algo. Solo porque tengo que estar toda la noche interpretando un papel que no me gusta interpretar. Es sofocante.

—Sé lo que sientes —dice. Quiero expresar mi sorpresa, pero espero. —Luego de la guerra, había muchas expectaciones que recaían en mí, y no estaba de acuerdo con la mayoría de ellas. Tuve suerte al poder evitarlas diciendo que no. —Paró de hablar y sentí que tenía más para contarme.

—Los Weasleys... —prosigue, moviéndose con incomodidad. Su rodilla se choca contra la mía. —Pensaron que me iba a casar con Ginny, y les tuve que fallar. Fue difícil. Traté de evitar decírselos por la mayor cantidad de tiempo que pude, tratando de convencerme a mí mismo que lo mío con Ginny era lo correcto.

—¿Y te mentías a ti mismo? —le pregunto. Quiero saber por qué no se casó con la Weasley, pero también trato de frenar mi curiosidad. Solo seré capaz de contenerme por un tiempo; es como tratar de detener la erupción de un volcán.

—Así es —dice. —Así que no me casé con ella. Eventualmente dije que no.

—Yo no puedo decir que no. —le recuerdo.

—Lo sé —dice con una pequeña y triste sonrisa. —Como dije, tuve suerte.

Se inclina hacia atrás y moja sus dedos en el agua. Me embargan las ganas de entrar a la fontana. Apuesto a que Potter lo haría si se lo pido.

—No puedo creer que te esté contando todo esto. —musita, inclinándose más y más hacia el agua, una pierna levantándose para mantener el equilibrio mientras toca los azulejos azules del fondo con la punta de los dedos.

Inconscientemente, apoyo una mano sobre su pierna para evitar que se desequilibre. Su piel está tibia bajo mi mano, el vello de su pierna oscuro y suave.

—De todas las personas del mundo que más o menos me entiende... eres tú —dice con una pequeña risa llena de felicidad. Recorre los azulejos con los dedos. —El agua está cálida —agrega sacando la mano del agua y enderezándose, su pie tocando el suelo una vez más.

Mirando el agua, esbozo una sonrisa. —¿Alguna vez tuviste ganas de entrar a la fontana?

Me sonríe. —Cada maldito día.

* * *

—Apollo, ¿quieres volar un par de veces? —me dirijo al ático, donde Apollo decidió asentarse. Está descansando sobre un viejo armario, y abre un ojo ámbar antes de extender las alas con un ululato imperioso. Es su manera de decir _por supuesto que sí._

Le doy unas caricias antes de que se vaya. Desde que fui de compras con Potter nos hemos estado comunicando vía lechuza casi todos los días, algunas veces más de una vez diaria. Apollo debe estar hecho polvo – no he recibido o enviado aquella cantidad de cartas en semanas.

Apollo se va y casi inmediatamente otra lechuza entra, casi golpeándolo mientras pasa por su lado. Reconozco la lechuza y suspiro, sin siquiera querer tomar la carta que está atada a su pata. De todos modos, aprendí mi lección sobre no tomar la correspondencia de las lechuzas, así que la agarro sin entusiasmo.

_Draco_

_Ya te perdiste dos cenas, ¿a qué estás jugando? Si no eres cuidadoso, Pierre Loubelle te usurpará el asiento y te tendrás que sentar al lado de Nott la próxima fiesta – sigue enojado contigo por el comentario de 'Potter no es tan malo.'_

_Jueves- noche de cartas – VEN. Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para que no pierdas la reputación aquí, y sería agradable que a cambio tú también te esfuerces un poco._

_Y también encuéntrate con Astoria – aparentemente Lady Greengrass no está feliz de que todavía no la hayas visto._

_Blaise._

Miro fijamente la carta y luego la hago bolita, arrojándola detrás de mí. —Vete a la mierda —le digo a la lechuza de Blaise, que obedientemente se va por la ventana. Esa nota me ha puesto de mal humor; honestamente olvido que debo verme con Blaise y los otros cuando pienso en Potter, y la lechuza me ha devuelto a la Tierra con un doloroso y no bienvenido golpe.

Diez minutos después, llamo al trabajo diciendo que voy a faltar porque estoy enfermo; en realidad, mi plan es emborracharme. Es un viejo truco, pero funciona.

Luego de varias horas y una botella, estoy tirado en el suelo al lado de mi sillón en mi living, mirando hacia el techo y deseando que las cosas fueran más simples. Deseando que fuera heterosexual y que me interese la alta sociedad para que luego me pueda casar con Astoria y terminar con todo.

Cada vez que decido que iré a verla, un rostro aparece en mi mente. Un rostro con anteojos y desordenado cabello que esboza una sonrisa mientras casi se cae en la fontana, sonriendo mientras mira mi ropa y mirándome ansiosamente mientras discutimos sobre Quidditch en el Caldero Chorreante.

Quizás esté borracho y soñando con Potter durante el resto de mi triste y solitaria vida.

Un suave ruido me hace fruncir el ceño, y luego me doy cuenta de que es Apollo caminando sin elegancia a través del suelo hacia mí, sus garras haciendo el ruido tap tap tap sobre la madera.

—¡Apollo! —levanto mi copa a modo de brindis. —Mi querido amigo y lechuza. Mi pequeño guardián de secretos. ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje hacia lo de Potter?

Con supremo esfuerzo, me volteo y extiendo mi mano. Me toma un tiempo, debido a la falta de coordinación, pero logro agarrar la carta. Estoy sonriendo como un idiota mientras rompo el sello y lentamente desdoblo el pergamino. Cada vez que recibo una carta de Potter me siento emocionado y nervioso de una manera que nunca me he sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Parpadeando hasta que las palabras no estén borrosas, me quedo acostado con mi barbilla en la alfombra.

_Malfoy_

_Estás tan equivocado con el hecho de que es normal que los Kestrels estén en los favoritos – el Guardián apesta. Las Arpías los aplastarían solo con diferencia de goles._

_Y para tu información, he leído la última novela de Hardman- ¡y es una mierda! Simetría literaria mi trasero. Desde la mitad se repite todo de vuelta sin sentido._

_Probablemente te reirás al saber que Apollo mordió a Ron- todos están bastante intrigados porque quieren saber a quién le estoy mandando cartas, así que trató de robarme una de ellas._

_Espero que esa historia te ponga de buen humor para que digas que sí a mi siguiente petición; el jueves vamos a jugar al Quidditch alrededor de las cinco, y nos falta un jugador. Hermione sugirió que invite a la misteriosa persona con la cual intercambio correspondencia, y estoy de acuerdo._

_Así que, ¿podrías considerarlo y venir el jueves?_

_Harry_

Ahogándome ligeramente, me coloco de espaldas al suelo, riendo sin poder parar porque Apollo mordió a Weasley. Mi cerebro podrido de whiskey lo encuentra desproporcionadamente divertido, y tardo unos minutos en calmarme lo suficiente como para entender el resto de la carta.

Repentinamente mi cabeza se va llenando de imágenes de nosotros juntos amigablemente y luego de él sobre mí, presionándome contra alguna superficie, sus caderas moviéndose hacia delante-

Un momento – elimino mis altamente inapropiados pensamientos y trato de enfocarme de vuelta. ¿Quiere que vaya y pase tiempo con sus amigos? ¿Quiere que vaya y juegue al Quidditch con ellos?

Me estoy confundiendo. Esta no es una conversación amistosa, esto es algo más. Los límites de mi mente entre enemigo, amigo y amante se tornaron peligrosamente borrosos y no estoy seguro en qué categoría entra Harry. Creo que en las tres.

Creo que quizás estoy jodido.

—Apollo, tráeme una pluma —gruño. —Y tinta.

Miro expectantemente hacia donde está descansando en el sillón y me observa con claro desdén. No se mueve.

—Oh, maldito seas.

Gatear es todo lo que puedo hacer para desplazarme; me dirijo hacia la mesa y levanto el brazo, agarrando una pluma y tinta. Me pregunto si voy a ser capaz de escribir, considerando la falta de comunicación entre mi cabeza y mis miembros. Voy a intentarlo.

_HARRY_

_No debo escribir mientras estoy enojado. Mi letra es parecida a la tuya_

_SÍ sí sí. Quidditch el jueves está bien. Ven a buscarme cuando me quieras en mi escoba_

_Dile a Weasley que se lo merece por tratar de robar la correspondencia, especialmente la nuestra._

_Saludos, _

_Draco_

Me despierto la mañana siguiente en el sillón con todos mis huesos doliendo, mi cabeza latiendo y una nota en mi mano.

_Draco._

_Te pasaré a buscar por más que estés enojado. Gracias, te lo compensaré, lo prometo. Te veo el jueves._

_Saludos,_

_Harry_

Maldita sea. Supuestamente tengo que ir a lo de Blaise el jueves. Y si no voy, se pondrá furioso, Pansy se quejará, mi madre me mirará con desaprobación y todos hablarán a mis espaldas.

_Odio _que hablen a mis espaldas. A menos que hablen bien de mi, pero no creo que eso suceda si me pierdo otra reunión.

Ir a lo de Harry el jueves significa evitar los susurros de mi grupo. Aunque tengo que ver a los Weasley y no puedo imaginarme una cálida bienvenida por parte ninguno de ellos, a pesar de que Harry me haya invitado. ¿Qué preferiría? ¿Un enfrentamiento con los Weasley o tener que soportar los discretos susurros de mis llamados amigos al estar sorprendidos por mi reciente comportamiento?

Si voy con Harry el jueves, podré verlo y jugar Quidditch.

Creo que es la mejor idea.

* * *

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

Ron Weasley dice lo que todos están pensando, con su usual gracia y elocuencia. En total somos él, Harry, dos hermanos Weasley, la novia de uno de los hermanos, un previo Gryffindor que conozco como Jordan, la chica Weasley, Finnegan y Thomas.

Y yo.

Estoy casi esperando a que me persigan con antorchas y horcas. O por lo menos con aquél bate que uno de los hermanos Weasley tiene en la mano.

—Nope —Harry dice, levantando un poco su barbilla. —Ustedes dijeron que traiga al que he estado escribiéndole. Aquí está.

—Malfoy —Finnegan dice con inseguridad. —Le has estado escribiendo a Malfoy.

—Sí —Harry dice. Detrás del equipo de jugadores, está Granger, Longbottom y Lovegood. Granger luce preocupada. Longbottom luce sorprendido. Lovegood está mirando las nubes.

—De ninguna manera —uno de los Weasleys interviene. El gemelo que queda.

—George-

—¡No! ¡Que se vaya de aquí! ¡No!

Se escuchan los gritos de varias personas mientras la discusión se agrava. Los Weasleys definitivamente no me quieren cerca. Finnegan y Granger están con poco entusiasmo tratando de defender a Harry, el cual está furioso.

Alejándome del grupo que continúa discutiendo, me siento pesadamente sobre un banco al lado del campo de juego, cerca de una pequeña construcción: el vestuario. Dejo caer mi escoba y pongo mi cabeza entre mis manos, apoyando los codos sobre mis rodillas.

Cristo. Incluso los insultos poco disimulados de Blaise y las sonrisas tontas que Astoria me dedica son mejor que esto. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Este no es mi mundo- mi mundo actualmente consiste en juegos de cartas en una sala llena de humo de cigarrillo y en no pensar en Potter.

Maldigo dichos pensamientos sobre Harry. Últimamente se han vuelto alarmantemente confusos, pero he tratado de no pensar mucho sobre eso. _No puedo _pensar mucho sobre eso.

—Idiotas.

Me sobresalto cuando Potter se sienta a mi lado en el banco, apoyando su espalda contra la pared externa del vestuario y estirando las piernas, colocando un tobillo arriba del otro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —lo miro.

—No voy a jugar a menos que te dejen jugar a ti —se encoge de hombros. —No pueden jugar sin nosotros, así que...

—Potter... —lo observo, y deseo poder enojarme con él.

—Lo sé, es una locura, una mala idea, nos odiamos, blah blah blah —dice desinteresadamente.

Le frunzo el ceño. —Eres un idiota.

Roza mi rodilla con la suya. —Sí, un idiota que por alguna razón está molesto porque sus amigos no te dejan jugar Quidditch con nosotros.

Me sonríe vagamente y se forma un nudo en mi estómago. _Amigos amigos amigos_ repito una y otra vez en mi cabeza, pero no funciona. Abrí una puerta en algún lado cuando estaba ebrio y ahora no puedo cerrarla.

Ahora estoy consciente de que me gusta Harry Potter.

Con todas mis fuerzas, evito llorar.

Me gusta mi implacable y previo enemigo heterosexual. Bien hecho Draco. Tu padre saldrá de su tumba _otra vez_.

—Frente en alto —Harry dice suavemente. —Todo estará bien.

Suelto una breve risa, que suena un poco a un hipo, y le sonrío. Me corresponde la sonrisa y luego su mirada se posa en algo detrás de mí, su sonrisa desapareciendo. Me volteo y veo a Weasley, el cual luce resignado y un poco fuera de sus casillas.

—De acuerdo —murmura. —Aceptamos tus condiciones.

Harry sonríe y se pone de pie, palmeándole el hombro a Ron. —Gracias —sonríe con alegría y se dirige hacia los otros, que están listos para jugar.

—¿Yo puedo jugar? —pregunto cautelosamente, agarrando mi escoba.

Weasley me mira fijamente. —Sí. Puedes jugar. —dice finalmente. Siento una punzada de enojo; ¿desde cuándo dependo del permiso de Weasley?

Pero al fin y al cabo, sé que es importante para Potter, así que lo haré.

Merlín, soy patético.

Una mano se posa sobre mi pecho, y me detiene cuando trato de caminar hacia los otros. Levanto una ceja y se sonroja, dejando caer su mano.

—Solo- —empieza, apuntándome. Mira a su alrededor y baja la voz. —Si lo lastimas, te sacaré las bolas con un hechizo.

—¿Eh? —No es mi respuesta más elocuente, pero creo que transmite bastante bien lo desconcertado que estoy.

—Ya me oíste —Weasley dice, su tono amenazante.

Se va y me quedo quieto por un momento, frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿A qué demonios se refiere?

—¡Malfoy! ¡Trae tu trasero aquí si es que juegas! —Finnegan me grita con su marcado acento irlandés, y me dirijo rápidamente hacia donde se sitúa.

Sorprendentemente, extiende la mano. —He ignorado antes la opinión de Harry, y no lo voy a hacer de nuevo —dice. —Si lo tuyo está todo bien con lo suyo, está todo bien conmigo.

Asiento y le estrecho la mano.

—Lo mismo digo —una serena voz dice, y todos los jugadores se voltean y posan su mirada en el medio del campo que alquilaron. Me giro y veo que Hermione Granger me está mirando. —Harry dice que has cambiado, y me gustaría creerle luego de todo lo que atravesamos juntos.

—Honestamente, yo también quiero creerle —dijo, y ella casi sonríe.

—Ve y juega —dice con un suspiro, deteniéndose por un momento. —Aunque tienes que jugar sin varita —agrega, su tono ligeramente desdeñoso.

Frunzo el ceño y abro indignantemente la boca para reclamarle, pero ella me dedica una _mirada _y continúa hablando, sus palabras pisando las mías. —_Pero_- les dije que si hacían algo fuera de lugar mientras tú jugabas, que no te detendría en caso de que decidas hechizarlos.

Cierro la boca y sonrío, mirando a los jugadores a unos pasos de mí, separándose en dos equipos, riendo y bromeando en el proceso. —Me comportaré mientras ellos se comporten.

—¡Lo que podrías haber hecho con ese concepto cuando tenías doce años!

La miro de mala manera, pero luego me doy cuenta de que está bromeando. —Oh, vete —le digo de alguna manera petulantemente y se ríe.

Algo muy malo le ha pasado al mundo si Hermione Granger bromea conmigo sin recibir una maldición como respuesta. Repentinamente recuerdo lo que mi madre me había dicho luego de leer el artículo en el diario sobre mí y Harry. _"Y si beber en el Caldero Chorreante con Harry Potter te hace feliz, entonces hazlo."_

Entonces creo que jugar Quidditch y pasar tiempo con nacidos de muggles también cuenta, ¿verdad?

Blaise va a cagar un hipogrifo cuando se entere.

* * *

Luego del juego, nos dirigimos al pub. No quiero ir, pero Harry me ruega y amenaza. No quiero sufrir la vergüenza de ser llevado al pub sobre su hombro como promete en caso de que me niegue, así que lo acompaño de mala gana.

Termino sentándome entre Harry y Granger, lo cual no es tan malo. Estoy perfectamente bien escuchando las bromas y las conversaciones a mi alrededor, tomando mi bebida y respondiéndole a Potter cuando inevitablemente se voltea para preguntarme repetidamente si me encuentro bien.

—Estoy bien, idiota, cállate —le respondo cortantemente luego de su cuarta y misma pregunta. Sonríe, pero antes de que pudiera contestarme-

—Hey, él está siendo agradable contigo —Ron. —Al menos agradécelo.

Todos se callan, un silencio tenso haciendo acto de presencia. Los ojos se posan entre Ron, Harry y yo, y siento que mi rostro se calienta. Cristo, lo que daría por un poco de la compostura de mi padre en este momento. Nunca la tuve – y cerca de Potter, esta debilidad se vuelve diez veces más pronunciada.

—Ron —Hermione dice suavemente, tratando de calmarlo, pero él la ignora, su rostro rojo y su voz aumentando de volumen a causa de su furia.

—Lo puedo tolerar, pero no dejaré que sea un bastardo contigo —Ron dice furiosamente.

Quiero aclarar que Harry y yo nos hablamos de esa manera bastante seguido, pero mantengo la boca cerrada, tomando un sorbo de mi bebida. Mis manos están temblando y no me gusta. Realmente no quiero ser la razón de una pelea, y definitivamente no quiero involucrarme en una, especialmente cuando estoy solo en ella. Aún no estoy completamente acostumbrado a confrontarme con alguien sin Crabbe y Goyle flanqueándome.

—Ron, está bien —Harry dice, nivelando la intensidad de su voz. —No quiso insultarme, es el modo en el que conversamos-

—Tú no has sido nada más que agradable con él, y aún así–

—Ron —Harry dice como advertencia, su voz baja. —Cállate. No sabes nada sobre nosotros-

El enojo y la exasperación tiñen el tono de Weasley. —¡Solo porque tú no nos contado nada! ¡De todas maneras, eso no le da derecho a ser un idiota solo porque te gusta!.

—_¡Ron! _—Esa es Granger, shockeada. La chica Weasley está diciendo algo, pero nadie le está prestando atención.

—¿Y qué si me gusta? —Harry replica desafiantemente, y me ahogo con la bebida. Todas las voces se detienen abruptamente – es como si alguien hubiese lanzado hechizos silenciadores a través de la mesa.

Miro a Harry con los ojos aguados, y veo que está fulminando a Ron con la mirada. —No es de tu incumbencia —Harry dice tensamente.

—¿Harry? —Esa es la chica Weasley, sonando desconcertada y herida. Cristo, ahora sé por qué no quería casarse con ella.

Finnegan y Charlie me están mirando fijamente y me estremezco. _Mierda_. Me levanto rápidamente, mi pierna chocándose contra la mesa y derribando varias bebidas.

—Malfoy-

—Estoy bien —digo, mi voz temblando. —Voy al baño-

Me alejo de la mesa, escuchando que las voces se hacen más fuertes al retirarme. Apurado por salir del pub, me choco con un hombre que justo entraba por la puerta; su cerveza se derrama sobre su muñeca y maldice. Murmuro una disculpa y continúo caminando, localizando la puerta que lleva al patio y al área de fumadores.

Está vacío, y me hundo en uno de los bancos, mi cabeza hecha un frenesí. Eso arruina mi previa creencia sobre la heterosexualidad de Potter.

Eso arruina mi previa creencia sobre la opinión de Potter sobre _mi_ heterosexualidad.

Ahora, ¿qué demonios hago?. Antes, podía entretenerme con nociones románticas de lujuria no correspondida y con admitir que me gustaba Potter porque él no sentía lo mismo que yo, y en ese entonces no significaba nada.

Ahora que sé que corresponde mis sentimientos – todo mi previo escenario se tornó racional y me doy cuenta de cuán peligroso es a lo que estoy jugando. Antes, dejar mi mundo era tentador, pero era solo un sueño, una fantasía creada a partir de lo que creía que era un amor no correspondido.

Repentinamente, es una posibilidad real.

¿Lo podré hacer? ¿Podré dejar todo atrás e ir tras Harry? No, ¿qué estoy pensando-? Solo lo conozco realmente desde hace unas semanas, todos sus amigos me odian, es mi previo enemigo, y casi hice que lo maten, maldita sea.

Estoy asustado. Odio ese sentimiento, y odio admitir que así me siento. Me han llamado cobarde incontables veces de parte de casi todos con los que me he cruzado, y aún provoca que un vergonzoso sonrojo se expanda por mi cuello. Si fuese más joven, ese sonrojo me volvería loco, pero ahora solo me hace sentir miserable y un poco patético.

No quiero que Potter piense que sigo siendo un cobarde. No quiero que mis amigos se enojen conmigo. No quiero que me traten como un títere. Pero mientras estoy muy decidido sobre lo que no quiero, no tengo la menor idea sobre lo que _sí _quiero.

—¿Malfoy?

Granger se acerca hacia mí con un vaso de agua en la mano, su aparición interrumpiendo los pensamientos sin conclusión que recorren mi cabeza. Se sienta a mi lado y me pasa el vaso; lo agarro sin discutir.

—Escaparse no es la mejor opción, ¿sabes?

De repente me siento demasiado desanimado como para discutir o como para responderle mordazmente.

—Sigo estando aquí, ¿no? —digo serenamente. —Es que no quería pelear. Pueden manejarse bastante bien sin mis comentarios sarcásticos.

—Has cambiado —dice, y el asombro es claro en su voz.

—Eso es lo que todos me dicen —digo. —Pero aún sigo siendo un completo idiota, así que no te ilusiones mucho.

—Eso no me importa —replica. Hay una pausa. Puedo escuchar las voces de adentro del pub, aún ruidosas a causa de la discusión.

—No sabía —digo después de un momento. —Que él – tú sabes.

—Bueno, ahora sí lo sabes —dice. —Él gusta de ti. Me di cuenta cuando admitió que eras tú el cual le estaba escribiendo. Me lo contó ayer, todo. Pero se olvidó de decirnos que hoy ibas a venir.

—No importa —digo bruscamente.

—Por supuesto que importa- —exclama, y me hace acordar a ella en el colegio, con abundante cabello e igual indignación.

—No, no importa. Potter-

—Harry.

—-Potter es de un mundo completamente distinto al mío. El suyo involucra juegos de Quidditch y bromas en el pub. Mi mundo involucra cenas formales y poder y dinero-

—¿Podrías por una vez en tu vida no dividir todo? —pregunta cortantemente. —No todo es blanco y negro.

Mi voz sube de volumen. —¡Para mí sí! Para mis amigos, si estás en el grupo, _estás_ _en el grupo_. No a medias. Están todos armando un escándalo o hablando de mí a mis espaldas solo porque me perdí unas horribles cenas para pasar tiempo con Potter. ¡Y Potter no lo entiende, no puedo estar con él y luego actuar como si socialmente todo estuviera bien! Se supone que me tengo que casar con Astoria Greengrass, demonios. No puedo hacer eso y también estar con él.

—¿Con él? —pregunta delicadamente, su voz amortiguada.

—Oh, cállate —gimo cuando me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de decir, pero lo peor de todo es que ella lo ignora. —Suenas como si fueras mi madre.

No me contesta, y estoy internamente agradecido. Mis manos siguen temblando y deseo que se queden quietas. Nunca me he dado cuenta de la delgada línea que he estado pisando, y ahora admito sin problema que me está asustando.

Es como decidir si debo saltar de un acantilado o no.

—Siempre hay una opción —dice tranquilamente, y la odio. Siento como si tuviera dieciséis años, con esa jodida Marca Tenebrosa y con mi padre y sin saber a dónde ir.

—_No la hay_ —digo tensamente. —Es jodidamente fácil para ti. No puedo dejar todo atrás, no puedo abandonar todo. No tengo a dónde ir.

Se escuchan pasos y ambos miramos hacia la puerta, de la cual sale Harry, luciendo preocupado. Sus facciones muestran alivio al verme sentado allí en el patio.

Granger mira a Harry y luego me mira a mí mientras él se acerca. —Sí la hay —dice firmemente, y sé exactamente a lo que se refiere, maldita estúpida.

Se levanta para irse mientras Harry se va acercando. Le aprieta la mano y él asiente, y luego ella ya no está más en el patio, y él se sienta a mi lado.

—Yo- —empieza a hablar, su voz grave e incómoda.

—Olvídalo —le digo, y le paso el vaso de agua.

Toma un sorbo. —Ron es un idiota.

—No, solamente sospecha de un previo Mortífago estúpido —suspiro. —Y con todo el derecho. Está cuidándote.

—Está enojado porque no le había dicho antes.

—Yo también —digo suavemente. —Si me lo hubieses dicho, hubiera podido evitar estar en el medio de una escena muy vergonzosa en un pub.

Se ríe brevemente. —Lo siento.

—Yo también. No quise arruinar tu noche. —contesto.

Parpadea y sonríe, empujando sus anteojos hacia arriba. —No la arruinaste.

El silencio se asienta, y de repente estoy consciente de cuán diferente todo esto se siente. Antes, él se había sentado así de cerca de mí, pero nunca estuve consciente de su presencia de esta manera. Ahora que sé que corresponde mis sentimientos, todo ha cambiado, y estoy tentado a tocarlo para ver si me toca de regreso.

—Mejor me voy —digo, y asiente, pero sin lucir feliz.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Me pongo de pie. —No hace falta.

—¿Puedo escribirte mañana? —pregunta, rápidamente levantándose y sonando tan inseguro que tengo que sonreír. Es un idiota.

—¿Qué tipo de Gryffindor se rendiría ante la primera barrera? —pregunto, bromeando.

Levanta una ceja. —¿Esta es la primera barrera?

Río brevemente. —Touché. Supongo que no. Pero sigue siendo un obstáculo. Y eres un Gryffindor.

—¿Así que, quieres que te escriba? —pregunta esperanzadoramente. Un completo idiota.

—No te has rendido todavía —le contesto, queriendo ser honesto solo para devolverle algo por todo lo que hizo por mí. Queriendo ser honesto conmigo mismo. —Te odiaría por rendirte ahora.

Sus ojos se agradan y asiente. Extiende su mano y sus dedos agarran la manga de mi camisa, y mi respiración se detiene. Lo miro a los ojos.

—Hablamos mañana —dice suavemente, y trago pesadamente, asintiendo.

Extiendo mi mano antes de poder contenerme y recorro su mandíbula con la punta de mis dedos. Puedo sentir la dura y escasa barba bajo mi piel, y desesperadamente quiero recorrer el mismo camino con mis labios.

Dejo caer mi brazo y él también. Doy un paso hacia atrás y desaparezco antes de hacer algo monumentalmente estúpido.

* * *

—Mi vida está arruinada, Pants, arruinada, completamente-

—Cálmate —dice con firmeza, pasándome una taza de café e interrumpiendo mis quejas. Debo lucir como mierda, porque son las nueve de la mañana de un domingo y no me está gritando por despertarla o por llamarla Pants.

Ajustándose el cinturón de su atuendo, se sirve una bebida y se sienta a mi lado. —¿Me vas a contar lo que ha pasado últimamente?

Asiento. —Creo que tengo que hacerlo.

—Blaise le dijo a todos que estás enfermo, ¿sabes? —dice, tomando un croissant del plato de la mesa. —Come.

Agarro agitadamente un muffin de arándanos. —He estado... pasando tiempo con alguien más.

Sus ojos se agrandan. Está prácticamente babeando ante el prospecto de obtener información. La única razón por la cual no es chismosa es por el hecho de que ella sabe que la asesinaría si le contara esto a alguien. —¿Con quién?

—Con alguien bastante inapropiado —murmuro.

—¿Es pobre? ¿Nacida de muggles? ¿Revolucionaria? —pregunta, y luego jadea. —Es un hombre, ¿verdad?

Asiento.

—¿Sabías que los Greengrass van a organizar un encuentro en el cual tendrán que ir Astoria y tú la próxima semana? —pregunta con seriedad.

Empalidezco. —¿_El _encuentro? ¿La próxima semana? Oh, joder.

—Sí, oh joder —dice sombríamente mientras presiono las palmas de mis manos sobre mi rostro, mis codos apoyados sobre la mesa. A la mierda con los modales, estoy a punto de tener un ataque. —Y si te has estado olvidando de tus responsabilidades para andar cortejando a un hombre-

—Harry Potter.

—¿_HARRY POTTER_? —chilla, y hago una mueca. Dios, algunas veces es tan ruidosa. —¿Estuviste acostándote con Harry Potter?

—¡No! —insisto. —Bueno, sí, es él, pero solo estuvimos saliendo y pasando tiempo juntos, no teniendo sexo-

—¿Qué? —repentinamente para de chillar y me mira con mucha mas sospecha, y no estoy seguro de por qué. Seguramente cree que si hubiese estado teniendo sexo con él en vez de haber estado solamente pasando tiempo en su compañía, valdría la pena el grito.

—No hemos estado... haciendo nada que no deberíamos hacer —digo, y siento que mi rostro se calienta. —Sólo hemos estado escribiéndonos mucho y yendo de compras y tomando bebidas-

—Déjame entender mejor... ¿ese artículo en el Profeta no fue solo una publicidad pasajera?

—No; aquella fue la primera vez que nos hemos juntado, pero lo he estado viendo bastante desde ese encuentro... ¿_Qué?_ ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?

Me está observando, mordiéndose el labio. —Draco, _te gusta_.

Oh. Por eso me mira de esa manera. O sea, ¿cuán escandaloso sería que a alguno de nosotros le _guste _alguien?

A la mierda con todos.

Froto mi rostro. —Sí, me gusta. A la mierda todo.

—Y ni siquiera estás negándolo repetitivamente o gritando o de mal humor —dice encantada. —Wow.

—Lo sé —me desespero. —Y _también _hablé con Granger el otro día sin insultarla, y Finnegan me estrechó la mano.

—¿Estuviste con sus _amigos_?

—Solo una vez —respondo rápidamente.

—Blaise se va a _cagar _—dice, tapándose la boca con los dedos para amortiguar las risitas.

—¡Pansy! —exclamo, sin decirle que eso es exactamente lo que pensé.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dice, agarrando su croissant otra vez y mordiéndolo, tirando al suelo las migas. —Bueno, Potter te gusta bastante si estás tolerando a sus amigos, pero se supone que tienes que casarte con Astoria.

—Lo sé —replico serenamente. —No puedo elegir. No sé si puedo dejar atrás todo esto... pero si sigo queriendo pasar tiempo con Potter-

—No es solo pasar tiempo con él si estás locamente enamorado —Pansy me dice. —¿Qué vas a hacer si se entera de que te gusta?

Me muerdo el labio. —Bueno, él ya le dijo a todos que le gusto.

—¿En serio? —pregunta ansiosamente. —_Oh, _Draco.

—No, no _oh Draco_- —exclamo —No puedo estar con Potter- si nuestra relación avanza, nuestro grupo va a echarme a patadas. No me van a aceptar en ningún lado, perderé mi trabajo-

—Cállate y escúchame —me dice, e inmediatamente me callo. Quince años siendo amigo de Pansy me han enseñado a no discutir cuando usa ese tono. —Estás enamorado —remarca cada palabra con un pinchazo con su dedo en mi brazo. —Eso no pasa todos los días, y definitivamente no te pasa a ti. Tú _odias _este estilo de vida social, y es patético que te estés quejando por estar excluido solo porque detestas estar excluido de por sí.

—Todos hablarán de mí a mis espaldas- —intento decir.

—¡Ya lo están haciendo! —exclama, y hago otra mueca. —Y si te quedas con Potter, no va a empeorar, y por lo menos tendrás sexo como distracción.

—Eres terrible —digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo he aprendido de ti —responde sarcásticamente, inhalando profundamente. —A pesar de lo que hagas, siempre te querré, y siempre estaré a tu lado para advertirte de tu estupidez. No van a impedirme que te siga viendo, porque francamente, no pueden.

—¿Por qué no puedo ser como tú? —digo. —¿Y tener gente a mi lado en ambos mundos?

—Porque eres una persona muy fácil de convencer y yo no, y porque se trata de Potter. Yo me voy a casar con la persona correcta a los ojos de la gente, y me _gusta _el costoso y formal estilo de vida —me dice, y toma mi mano. —Hazlo. Arriésgate y empieza tu propia vida. Tu madre te apoyará, y yo también, y es lo que siempre quisiste. Necesitas esto, Draco, o vas a pasar el resto de tu vida ebrio y violento y deseando haber salido de este tipo de vida cuando tuviste la oportunidad. Obviamente, también te acostarías con Potter. Apuesto a que la mitad del Mundo Mágico querría estar en tus zapatos.

Una esquina de mis labios se levanta levemente. Sé que tiene razón, pero no estoy preparado para admitirlo. —Lo pensaré —le digo, y suspira.

—Eres imposible, ¿sabías?

—No sería yo si no lo fuese.

* * *

Estuve los próximos trece días vagando por mi casa, únicamente dejándola para ir a trabajar o para comunicarme a través del Floo directamente con las oficinas que necesitaba comunicarme para evitar ver a cualquiera que no quisiese ver. Harry sigue escribiéndome y a regañadientes le respondo, solo porque él y Apollo se molestan conmigo si no lo hago.

Mi corazón quiere escribirle a Potter todos los días, pero mi cabeza está siendo ligeramente más cautelosa. Esta es mi vida en una balanza.

Apollo entra a mi casa una noche, llevando en su pico una carta de Harry, la respuesta a la nota que le envié hace una hora.

No sé si sonreír o fruncir el ceño mientras la leo.

_Draco_

_El sol no es malvado, y esa es una pobre excusa para no salir de tu casa. No te he visto en dos semanas, y mi lechuza se está cansando._

_Mañana – al bar, 6 de la tarde._

_Y le he dicho a Apollo que te muerda si no contestas con un sí. No estoy seguro de que me haya entendido, pero no me arriesgaría._

_Harry._

Estúpido Gryffindor.

Llego a las seis y diez, resuelto a llegar elegantemente tarde, pero el idiota me gana, llegando a las seis y veinte, luciendo acosado.

—Ginny —dice a modo de explicación, sentándose en la silla opuesta a la mía.

—¿Te dijo que te mantuvieras lejos del malvado Mortífago? —le pregunto hastiadamente. —¿Te dijo que ella es la mejor opción, con sus senos y curvas femeninas?

—Le dije que se vaya a la mierda.

—¿En serio? —pregunto brevemente.

—En serio. —Harry afirma, sonando un poco orgulloso de sí mismo. Raramente, yo también estoy orgulloso.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú sabes por qué —dice, sonriendo vagamente.

Miro hacia abajo, sacudiendo la cabeza. —¿Qué estamos haciendo, Potter?

Me frunce el ceño. —Preguntas eso cada vez que nos encontramos.

—Bueno, entonces es un indicio de que no me has contestado adecuadamente—replico.

—No voy a contestar esa pregunta, porque realmente no sé a lo que te refieres —admite. —Ya sé que estamos saliendo, y que me gusta, pero al parecer quieres que te responda otra cosa.

La sutileza en los Gryffindors es realmente un caso perdido.

—Bueno, luego de lo que Weasley dijo- —empiezo. Se sonroja y mira su regazo, y mentalmente apuesto a que estaba deseando que no tocara ese tema. Que no se ilusione – a pesar de que yo sea una mierda de Malfoy, era un buen Slytherin, y he estado esperando hasta el momento oportuno para iniciar una conversación sobre este tema.

—¿Sí? —pregunta, mirándome con la mandíbula apretada, luciendo determinado.

—¿Estamos solo siendo dos hombres, anteriormente enemigos, pasando tiempo juntos y superando los rencores del pasado...? —me encojo de hombros, haciendo una breve pausa —¿O estamos...? No lo sé.

Con la urgencia impresa en su tono, pregunta. —¿Qué?

—Bueno, me pregunto si somos dos hombres previamente enemigos en una cita.

El silencio hace acto de presencia luego de mis palabras. Me enoja que tuvo que haber sido yo el que lo diga, pero si Potter es el más valiente de los dos, se ve bastante desconcertado cuando se trata de esto.

Su expresión denota sorpresa mientras me observa. —¿Crees que esto es una cita? ¿Que hemos estado saliendo en citas?

—¡No! —insisto. —Pero si entrecierro los ojos y lo miro de esta manera —bizqueo y ladeo la cabeza. —Entonces podría interpretarse como una cita.

Se empieza a reír, con una mano sobre su boca. Me enderezo. —¿Qué pasa? —exclamo ofendido. Con o sin tacto, si Potter se ríe de mí por esto, lo voy a hechizar.

Él fue el que admitió que gusta de _mí _en frente de todos, maldita sea, así que no importa si le correspondo secretamente la atracción.

Sonriéndome y sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, deja caer la mano que tapaba su boca. —No me reí por lo que dijiste, es por _cómo_ lo dijiste. Me haces sonreír.

Oh. Bueno, eso no está mal. Me relajo un poco y no discuto. Lo toma como una indirecta y extiende el brazo a través de la mesa, tomando mi mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

No lo rechazo.

* * *

_Draco_

_¿Cena mañana? Te recogeré a las 7 de la tarde._

_Vístete apropiadamente._

_Harry_

* * *

—No. No. No —digo mientras Pansy me muestra diferentes camisas. Las deja a un lado de la cama con expresión exasperante.

—Draco, es solo una cena en un restaurante de clase baja en el Diagon. ¿Por qué estas siendo tan terco?

La miro con una de mis más perversas miradas, pero no se inmuta en absoluto, y en cambio se encoge de hombros.

—Estuviste saliendo con él por semanas, ¿por qué ahora estás nervioso? —pregunta, estirando las camisas hechas un bollo. Jesús, es como volver a la escuela. Aunque hay una sutil diferencia: Pansy ya no trata de besarme, gracias a Dios.

Me acerco un poco más a mi guardarropas, sacando un conjunto de ropa formal con el ceño fruncido. —Porque ahora es_ distinto._

—Oh sí. Distinto. —exclama sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos. —Tú sabes que Blaise está más que enojado porque hoy no saldrás con nosotros. Si se entera de que ves a Potter, va a hechizarte.

—No, no lo hará —respondo distraídamente. —Estaré con Harry, así que si nos apunta con su varita, irá a Azkaban.

—Oh, ¿ahora es _Harry_?

Me detengo y maldigo internamente. —Potter —me corrijo demasiado tarde.

—Draco está enamoradoooo —Pansy se ríe.

—Perra —murmuro, y agarro una camisa del fondo del armario. Es negra y sin decoraciones, pero es linda y simple, y me han dicho que luzco bien en ella. Se la muestro y asiente. —Sí —dice, asintiendo ansiosamente. —Esa.

Me observa en silencio mientras desabrocho mi actual camisa y me la saco por los brazos, dejándola caer al suelo.

—Tú sabes que esto es decisivo, ¿verdad? —dice, su voz inesperadamente gentil. —Es decir, tienes que decidir esta noche.

Asiento brevemente y agarro la camisa negra, colocándomela y abrochándome respectivos botones. Inspirando profundamente, asiento más perceptiblemente y luego miro hacia el frente, sintiéndome enérgico y casi seguro de mí mismo por primera vez en meses.

—Lo sé.

* * *

Harry ya está en el restaurante cuando llego, y sonrío abiertamente mientras me llevan a nuestra mesa. Está situada en el fondo y lejos del corredor, y estoy agradecido por la discreción. No me da vergüenza que me vean con Harry, pero mientras todavía no se sabe lo que va a pasar románticamente, prefiero mantenerlo oculto y definitivamente no impreso en los papeles.

—Llegaste a tiempo —le digo, y Harry se pone de pie para saludarme.

Sonríe mientras nos sentamos. —Les dije a todos que iba a encontrarme contigo a las seis de la tarde. Así que ahora se sienten mal porque piensan que me hicieron llegar cuarenta minutos tarde. Pude gritarles... Fue divertido.

—Estoy impresionado —río, y es verdad. —Muy Slytherin de tu parte.

—Debió haber sido tu influencia —replica pícaramente, sirviéndonos vino.

—¿Cómo trataron de detenerte? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—Ron escondió la ropa que iba a usar y Ginny me rogó para que no vaya —Harry se encogió de hombros. —Luego Hermione vino y les dio una reprimenda.

—Me sorprende; no sabía que estaría de mi lado.

—Quiere que sea feliz —dice, y sus palabras hacen encoger mi estómago: eso significa que _yo _estoy haciéndolo feliz. —Y también estaba bastante impresionada por cómo lidiaste con lo sucedido con Ron luego del juego.

—No me malinterpretes, una parte de mí quiere apodarlo con nombres ridículos o dejar caer mi bebida arriba de su cabeza —digo, y Harry se ríe entre dientes. —Pero supongo que luego de que el Señor Tenebroso tome residencia en tu casa, aprendes a mantener la boca cerrada. —hablo serenamente, evitando mirarlo. —Aprendí mucho ese año —ésta es la primera vez que he mencionado algo relacionado a la batalla y a Voldemort en su presencia, pero no se puede evitar para siempre. Necesito saber si vamos a poder, si vamos a ser capaces, (quizás no ahora), de hablar de este tema. Sigo sin poder conversar sobre eso con mis amigos, incluso luego de todo el tiempo que pasó: no quieren acordarse de cómo su círculo social es de alguna manera aún sinónimo a menos que favorables recuerdos de cierto grupo elitista. La idea, obviamente, es completamente ridícula; los Mortífagos fueron elegidos por la sangre, no por la riqueza o posición social.

De todos modos, soy parte de ambos casos.

Me obligo a mirarlo, mi corazón acelerándose debido a los nervios, y veo que me está observando cuidadosamente. Le dedico media sonrisa y extiende la mano para mover los dedos de mi copa de vino y tomarlos.

Algo recorre mi cuerpo – no es tan fuerte como el triunfo, pero se siente bastante similar. Apreto su mano en modo de agradecimiento.

Asiente y noto que está pensando con cautela sobre qué decir.

—Está bien —digo antes de que él pueda decir algo, acariciando sus nudillos con mi pulgar. —Sé que... en algún momento tendré que hablar de esto, y sé que va a ser difícil. No tenemos que hablar sobre eso ahora. Solo quería saber si está bien que conversemos sobre ese tema si es que lo hacemos.

—Cuándo —dice, su voz rompiéndose ligeramente, y levanto una ceja inquisitivamente.

Aclarándose la garganta, continúa hablando. —Cuando. Tú dijiste _si _es que lo hacemos... será _cuándo _lo hagamos.

El alivio me recorre, y puedo sentir que mi rostro se calienta ante su expresión de determinación y ansiedad. Miro hacia abajo y me muerdo el labio para parar de sonreír como un idiota.

—De acuerdo —digo, y ambos nos reímos, mirándonos a los ojos. —De acuerdo. Ahora, ¿quieres ordenar comida y de paso seguir insultando a tus amigos?

Mientras me pasa el menú con su mano libre, se ríe. Nunca me voy a cansar de ese sonido.

* * *

—Gracias por la cena —dice. Estamos parados fuera de su casa – esta vez yo lo acompañé a la suya – y ninguno de nosotros realmente quiere decir adiós.

—¿Me estás agradeciendo a mí? Tú pagaste —digo. —O al menos espero que lo hayas hecho o no podremos volver. Imagínate. El Salvador del Mundo Mágico, un ladrón.

Dios, ¿qué me ha pasado? Estoy casi balbuceando, pero Harry parece adorarlo. Escucha todo lo que digo con genuino interés, y se lo correspondo, preguntándome si Harry siempre había sido así de interesante o si no me había dado cuenta porque estaba muy ocupado siendo un idiota.

—No, he pagado —sonríe. —Así que podemos volver. Si quieres.

—Sí, me gustaría —asiento, y su sonrisa se agranda aún más.

—Entonces- —se acerca ligeramente, mirándome mientras se muerde el labio inferior, su mirada posándose en mis labios. Me va a besar, y me emociona saber que no hay nada en la Tierra que más desee.

Me acerco de manera que nos estamos casi tocando, pecho a pecho, y me sigue observando de esa manera, y no lo puedo dejar de mirar. Podría felizmente quedarme bastante tiempo solamente mirándolo, pero una de sus manos me toca la mejilla y se está inclinando hacia mí-

Cierro mis ojos justo cuando sus labios tocan los míos, y me siento mejor que _nunca_.

Algo eléctrico se destriza en mi pecho y me recorre mientras sus labios se mueven con suavidad sobre los míos, y mi corazón está latiendo frenéticamente, tratando de hacerle llegar sangre a mi cerebro que se puso en blanco, y lo único que me importa ahora es Harry.

Sus labios son cálidos y gentiles, aplicando la necesaria presión para decirme todo lo que quiero saber. El beso es suavemente posesivo, prometiendo más muy pronto, y me llena de gratitud.

Se aleja ligeramente, su nariz tocando la mía y su respiración pesada. Sabe a vino y a algo más, y de repente sé que nunca me voy a cansar de él.

Lo miro, y me mira, y ambos nos movemos al mismo tiempo, besándonos una vez más, y ruego por que esté sintiendo al menos una fracción de lo que siento ahora mismo, porque en ese caso, todo estará bien, estoy seguro.

Nos separamos, pero no nos soltamos.

—Te invitaría a pasar... —dice, retrocediendo un poco para poder mirarme a los ojos. —Pero... —mira hacia abajo, y luego habla rápidamente, las palabras atropellándose entre sí. —Usualmente no invito a gente a pasar, y no quiero invitar a alguien que mañana se va a casar con Astoria Greengrass.

Hace unos años, le hubiera contestado con indignación, pero repito, hace unos años no hubiera estado parado en la puerta de la casa de Harry Potter escuchando su explicación de por qué no tendremos sexo luego de habernos besado.

—Lo sé —digo, tomando sus manos y presionándolas contra mi pecho, apoyando mi frente sobre la suya. —Comprendo.

—Quiero invitarte a pasar —dice serenamente, casi con desesperación, y quiero rogarle para que me deje entrar y que me deje usar la red Floo para decirle a Astoria que se vaya a la mierda, para que luego pueda besarlo una y otra vez-

—Lo sé, pero... no me malinterpretes —trago saliva, y percibo que se tensa. —Pero es que no he cancelado todo porque no podía decirle que no hasta no saber que realmente me querías-

—Ya lo sabías —dice, y se relaja, levantando nuestras manos entrelazadas para besar mis nudillos. —Ron dijo-

—Que gustabas de mí —respondo, y se relaja; creo que ya entiende a lo que me refiero. —Hasta esta noche, hemos estado evitando ciertos temas, y no podía estar contigo hasta... hasta saber si era un 'cuando' y no un 'si.'

En respuesta, roza mi nariz con la suya, y me besa de vuelta, un beso duradero que me hace estremecer y no querer nada más que restregarme contra él ahí mismo contra la puerta.

Debo tener guardado algo de autocontrol a pesar de pasar todo este tiempo con Potter, porque me resisto al impulso de meter mi lengua por su garganta.

—Mejor me voy —susurro. —A menos que quieras que me abalance sobre ti.

—Dios, sí, quiero —dice abruptamente, y ambos nos reímos. —Pero quiero hacer esto apropiadamente —agrega, un poco cortante.

—De acuerdo —murmuro, cerrando los ojos y presionando mi mejilla sobre la suya. —Déjame a mí.

—¿En serio? —su voz es apenas un susurro, y suena nervioso y un poco inseguro. Me inunda el loco impulso de besarlo hasta que ese leve tono de preocupación se desvanezca.

—Por supuesto. Salir contigo claramente me ha vuelto loco, así que mejor sigo comportándome así.

Siento que sonríe por la manera en que su mejilla se mueve sobre la mía, pero rápidamente su sonrisa decae, y cuando vuelve a hablar, suena serio. —No quiero que hagas nada que no quieras hacer-

—Cállate Potter —digo, y se ríe entre dientes. —Déjame a mí. Te hablaré mañana.

Asiente y doy un paso hacia atrás, nuestros dedos aún entrelazados. Los llevo a mis labios y beso su palma antes de soltarlo y aparecerme en mi casa, deseando más que nunca no haberme ido.

Si el coraje me sigue acompañando hasta mañana, quizás la próxima vez no pasará.

* * *

Al mediodía del día siguiente, me encuentro sentado en la sala de estar de la mansión Greengrass, incómodo en mi traje formal.

He estado esperando media hora, hasta que Daphne entra a la habitación – Pansy tiene razón, ha engordado – y se sienta a mi lado, sonriendo. Siempre me llevé bastante bien con ella en el colegio, aunque recuerdo haber sido cruelmente malo con ella en algunas ocasiones, incitado por Pansy, por supuesto.

Lady Greengrass entra con Astoria a su lado, la cual luce nerviosa, y siento una punzada de pena hacia ella. Es hermosa, pero no me llama la atención. Y a pesar de eso, me están tratando de emparejar con ella en vez de con Daphne; la hermana mayor es suficientemente inteligente como para evitar los intereses de su familia y ocuparse de ella misma. Astoria necesita un suave empujón en la dirección correcta; es un poco inquietante que piensen que _yo _soy la dirección correcta.

—Draco, qué agradable tu presencia —Lady dice. —¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, gracias.

—Blaise dijo que has estado enfermo —Daphne interviene. —Pero mi padre dice que solo te has perdido un día de trabajo.

—Tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza —explico, diciendo la verdad. —Y tengo que ir a un lugar esta tarde, así que ¿podemos hacer esto rápido?

Lady Greengrass me mira duramente, Astoria y Daphne se miran entre sí, y Daphne empieza a fruncir el ceño.

—¿Asumo que ya sabes por qué te hemos invitado? —Lady Greengrass se sienta en el sillón opuesto al que estoy sentado, y Astoria se apoya en el brazo del asiento, alisándose el vestido.

—Sí —respondo brevemente. Daphne frunce aún más el entrecejo. En mi cabeza, puedo imaginarme la risa de Pansy, y trato de mantener una expresión neutral.

Esperan que diga algo más, pero no digo nada. Estoy demasiado nervioso; este es el núcleo de las últimas semanas de confusión, todo depende de este momento. Horrorosamente poético, pero no me importa. Estoy tan cerca.

—El padre de Astoria y yo hemos decidido que sería fructífero si tú y Astoria se casan —Lady Greengrass finalmente dice cuando se da cuenta de que no voy a decir nada. —Vimos lo bien que tú y ella se llevaron cuando se encontraron por primera vez, y considerando el nombre de tu familia y tu posición social... —hace un gesto con la mano, como si estuviera afirmando lo obvio. —Astoria está de acuerdo. La decisión es tuya.

Pero Lady Greengrass realmente lo dijo todo. Mi decisión. Mi vida. Mi opción.

—No.

Todas se congelan. Los ojos de Astoria, si es posible, se agrandan aún más.

—¿Discúlpame? —Lady Greengrass susurra, su voz apagada.

Poniéndome de pie, me encojo de hombros. —No. No me voy a casar con ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir con _no_? —Lady Greengrass se levanta, su voz subiendo de volumen. Daphne luce sorprendida, y Astoria luce como si el pánico y el miedo la ahogaron. Oh Dios, espero que no llore.

—Dije que no, porque soy homosexual y no voy a acostarme o casarme con alguna mujer solo porque la sociedad dice que tengo que hacerlo —digo bruscamente. Apenas puedo creer las palabras que salen de mi boca, pero se siente hermoso, liberador, y no puedo _esperar _a decirle a Harry.

—¿Eres homosexual? —Daphne pregunta, sonando escandalizada.

—Ya deberías haber tenido alguna teoría —me río y empiezo a dirigirme hacia la puerta. —Estuviste en el colegio conmigo durante siete años-

—Te arrepentirás si no te retractas —Lady Greengrass exclama de mala manera.

Ignorándola, me dirijo a Astoria. —Lo siento —le digo honestamente, retrocediendo. —Ten en cuenta que si fuera heterosexual, definitivamente te elegiría a ti. Estás primera en mi lista de reserva si alguna vez decido no ser homosexual.

Se tapa la boca con una mano justo cuando su madre me grita, luciendo furiosa: "_¿Cómo te atreves?_". Probablemente su grito fue escuchado hasta en Escocia.

—Fácil —replico. —Estoy harto de tu mierda. No quiero tener nada que ver con esto de los sangre pura. Quiero comer porquerías muggles y masticar sorbetes y pasar tiempo con el hombre que amo.

Estoy parado bajo el marco de la puerta, y me detengo para mostrarles el dedo del medio a las tres mujeres que me están mirando. —Puedes mandar a la mierda a tu propuesta de matrimonio y decirle a _Lord _Greengrass que mande a la mierda su trabajo. Ahora, con permiso, tengo que meterme en una fontana.

Riendo, me voy de la mansión. Probablemente piensan que estoy loco, y probablemente están floo-ando a todos para que sepan que estoy loco, pero no me importa.

Lo hice- no me he sentido así de eufórico en años; ese sentimiento se está expandiendo en mi pecho como una burbuja, haciéndome querer reír, gritar, correr y bailar. Pronto, todos sabrán lo que he hecho, y no puedo esperar.

Hay una persona a la que yo mismo quiero contarle, y me aparezco con una sonrisa aún plasmada en mi rostro.

* * *

—¡Abre la jodida puerta, Potter!

Estoy golpeando la puerta sin parar desde hace un minuto. Mi túnica está colgada en mi brazo para evitar llamar la atención de los muggles, pero igual lo estoy haciendo por la conmoción que estoy armando.

Escucho el ruido de llaves, y luego la puerta se abre; Harry está allí, luciendo asustado, sus anteojos torcidos.

—¡Draco! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —pregunta preocupado.

Me apoyo en el marco de la puerta, jadeando. —Tú, yo, helado, Callejón Diagon. Ahora mismo. Besándonos en público y tomándonos de las manos.

Su expresión denota comprensión, y una ansiosa sonrisa empieza a formarse en su rostro. —¿Lo hiciste?

—Por supuesto que lo hice.

Se ríe placenteramente, y camina un paso hacia mí, agarrando mi camisa y besándome. Le correspondo el beso con entusiasmo, dejando caer mi túnica y envolviendo su cuello con mis brazos.

Separándome, le enderezo los anteojos antes de mirarlo a los ojos, mis brazos aún colgados a su cuello. —Primero, antes de ir a algún lado, necesito pedirte algo.

Frunce el ceño. —¿Qué cosa? —pregunta con inseguridad, sus manos descansando en mi cintura.

—¿Me puedes prestar ropa?

Se ríe ruidosamente y me besa una vez más, envolviéndome con sus brazos y levantándome.

—Sí, —dice sin aire cuando nos separamos. —Sí, por supuesto que sí.

—Ven entonces —sonrío, y luego me muerdo el labio, inclinándome hacia delante y tocando el costado de su rostro con mi nariz. —Búscame ropa y quizás luego de que comamos helado, me la podrás sacar.

Sus manos agarran mi cintura más firmemente. —¿No podemos hacerlo ahora?

Me río. —No. Primero helado y luego desnudez.

—Aguafiestas —gruñe.

—Mírame —digo con firmeza, y me obedece. Es emocionante tener a alguien que está claramente dispuesto a escuchar lo que tengo para decir. —Acabo de mandar a la mierda mi matrimonio arreglado, mi trabajo y mi vida social, y van a tratar de hacernos sentir mal. Si nos escondemos, tendrán aún más chances de hacer eso, así que quiero ir afuera, donde todos puedan vernos a ti y a mí juntos. —me detengo. —Y realmente quiero helado de chocolate.

—Cristo —dice fervientemente. —No dejas las cosas a medias, ¿verdad?

Sonrío y lo beso, solo porque puedo. —Ya no.

* * *

—¿En serio? —Harry se ríe más fuerte, inclinándose hacia delante sobre el banco el cual estamos sentados. Estamos fuera de Florean Fortesques, en un día soleado, y la gente nos dedica curiosas miradas mientras caminan hacia Gringotts. Es justo lo que quería; que todos nos vean juntos y felices, pero esa táctica pierde importancia por el simple hecho de que estoy increíblemente emocionado por dónde estoy y lo que estoy haciendo.

—Sí —sonrío. —Luego le dije que si algún día decido ser heterosexual, que ella está primera en mi lista de reserva.

Se ríe mientras tose, mirándome con el rostro rojo. —Eres terrible-

—Lo sé —sonrío. —Es parte de mi encanto.

Tose y me sonríe pícaramente, apoyando una mano en mi cintura. No lo detengo. Muestras públicas de amor son un estricto no o no en mi previo grupo social, pero debo admitir que me gustan bastante.

Me gusta la sensación que me provoca saber que Harry no tiene miedo en mostrarle a todos lo que siente por mí. Lo que incluso más me gusta, es el placer en el rostro de Harry cuando le correspondo las muestras de afecto: cuando lo toco y lo beso para demostrarle a todos que él es mío.

—¿Crees que esto funcionará? —me pregunta repentinamente, y sé que se está refiriendo a nosotros.

—Por supuesto —le correspondo la sonrisa, y meto mi cuchara al fondo de mi copa de helado, levantándola hasta mi boca y lamiendo delicadamente la salsa de chocolate. Su mirada cae de mis ojos a mi boca, y sus ojos se agrandan mientras lucho contra el impulso de expandir mi sonrisa.

—¿Y tú?

Con dificultad, deja de mirar mi boca. —Sí —dice un poco sin aire, y luego sus ojos se enfocan mejor y rápidamente asiente con más firmeza. —Sí, creo que sí. De alguna manera... creo que esto tiene sentido.

Estoy intrigado. —¿Te importaría explicarme, Potter?

—Bueno, las cosas nunca se resolvieron de manera fácil, ¿verdad? —me pregunta, empujándose los anteojos hacia arriba, luciendo pensativo. —Es decir, las cosas siempre han sido complicadas, y suelo encontrar cosas en lugares inesperados —se encoge de hombros. —Así que encontrar el amor contigo... supongo que es tan loco que tiene sentido.

Este es uno de los momentos en los que probablemente debería decir algo inteligente como respuesta, pero todo lo que puedo hacer es sonreírle y luego acercarme para besarlo, agarrando su barbilla con los dedos.

—¿Harry?

Joder, mierda, carajo, _demonios_. Esa es la voz de Weasley, viniendo para arruinar lo que podría haber sido el único momento perfecto de mi vida. _Idiota_.

Harry se sale de mi agarre, aunque con un poco de dificultad, porque lo había intensificado ligeramente.

—Hey —dice, sonriendo alegremente. Me volteo y veo que Ron y Hermione están – dios mío – sentándose en el banco opuesto al nuestro.

—Así que... —Hermione dice. —¿Supongo que ya se reconciliaron?

Harry sonríe. —Adivina lo que Draco hizo.

—Dime —Herminioe sonríe, complacida.

—Rechazó la propuesta de matrimonio de Greengrass —Harry dice, y se nota el orgullo que impregna su voz. —Y ahora está conmigo —agrega.

—Lo hemos supuesto por los besos en público —Hermione dice. Weasley tose y ella lo codea con fuerza, le dedica una mirada de advertencia y luego se dirige hacia mí. —¿Y eso qué significa para ti?

—Básicamente, acabo de dejar mi otra vida —le digo, empujando mi copa de helado a través de la mesa y lejos de mí. —Y también mi trabajo. Pansy dice que va a seguir hablándome, pero no sé si realmente puede. Voy a tener que tomármelo un día a la vez, y... espero encontrar otro trabajo en algún lado.

—Eso será fácil —Harry interviene, su tono despreocupado.

—No estoy seguro... —digo, pero no me escucha; está muy ocupado diciéndole algo a Granger. Sé que está equivocado, pero no le discuto. Es una conversación para más tarde.

—¿Ron? —la preocupada voz de Harry me saca de mi ensimismamiento, y veo que está mirando a Weasley, el cual luce severamente incómodo, su expresión al borde del dolor. —¿Vas a...? Es decir, ¿vas a estar bien con esto? Porque te dije que no voy-

—No, está bien —Ron dice abruptamente, y frunzo el ceño. Luce tenso, su rostro está colorado y se está mordiendo el labio, luciendo como si todo estuviera lejos de bien.

—¿Weasley? —digo cautelosamente, y Harry me patea por debajo de la mesa como advertencia. Le pateo de regreso – más fuerte -, y se inclina hacia abajo para frotarse el tobillo, murmurándome. Lo ignoro y me dirijo a Ron. —Respira-

—¿Por qué estás usando la ropa de Harry? —dice inesperadamente, mortificado.

Me miro, olvidando completamente cuán raro debo lucir con jeans y remera. Y luego me doy cuenta de por qué Weasley luce así de traumatizado ante siquiera la noción de que use la ropa de Harry, y me empiezo a reír, sin poder detenerme.

—Ya no quería usar ropa formal —me río, agarrándome los costados. —No es lo que piensas-

Harry comprende lo que pasa y también se empieza a reír, a pesar del obvio disgusto de Weasley.

—De acuerdo —dice gruñonamente, su rostro vergonzosamente rojo. —Pensé que-

Me inclino hacia Harry, mi mano en su rodilla, y le susurro. —¿Quizás deberíamos cumplir sus expectativas?

Me besa y exhala cálidamente sobre mi oreja, haciéndome estremecer. —Pensé que nunca lo dirías.

Se levanta y me ayuda a ponerme de pie, y siento como si tuviera quince años y fuera ridículo, risueño e imprudente. —Esa es una buena idea, Ron —Harry dice seriamente, agarrándome la cintura. —De hecho, iré a sacarle mi ropa ahora mismo.

Hermione contiene una risa, Weasley emite un grito ahogado, y yo y Harry nos aparecemos, riéndonos.

Terminamos en la parte trasera de mi casa, lejos de los ojos curiosos, y subimos un escalón. Presiono mi mano sobre la puerta, la cual se desbloquea con su usual clic. Apenas entro y pateo la puerta para cerrarla con mi pie, escucho un ruidoso y furioso chillido proveniente de alguna parte de mi casa.

—Mierda – ese es Apollo —digo distraídamente.

Corro a través de la casa con Harry detrás de mí, y lo encuentro en la sala de estar, situado en el respaldo del sillón al lado de una lechuza, que es de mi madre. Está chillándole y lanzándole tarascones a otra lechuza que está en el alfeizar de la ventana, moviéndose de lado a lado sin atreverse a entrar.

—Demonios, es aterradora —Harry murmura, y me río brevemente.

—Eso es porque es la lechuza de Blaise —digo, caminando hacia ella y agarrando la carta que lleva consigo antes de asentirle con la cabeza a Apollo. —Ve.

Sale volando, y Harry se agacha a tiempo. La lechuza de Blaise es perseguida por la mía, y suelta un chillido indignante.

_¿Qué mierda has hecho? Los Greengrass están furiosos – tienes que arreglar esto AHORA o es el fin._

_Blaise._

—Qué idiota. Ese era mi propósito —digo, tratando de sonar más valiente de lo que me siento, pasándole la carta a Harry. Sé que tomé una decisión, pero me hiere pensar que mis amigos ya no querrán continuar nuestra amistad por aquella elección. Empujo ese sentimiento a un lado y me dirijo hacia la lechuza de mi madre.

_Draco_

_Acabo de recibir una llamada de una impresionada Lady Greengrass._

_Estoy feliz por ti, a pesar de que te has vuelto loco. Mándale saludos a Harry de mi parte y dile que estamos a mano._

_Madre._

Sonrío, pero también frunzo el ceño. No estoy seguro de qué hacer con su mensaje hacia Harry. Él mismo nota mi confusión y se acerca para leer la carta que sostengo entre mis manos.

Se ríe suavemente y desliza una mano por mi cintura. —Estoy de acuerdo con ella.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, mirándolo de reojo. —¿Ella te salva la vida y a cambio tú sales conmigo?

—Algunas veces realmente eres un idiota —dice, agarrándome por los hombros y volteándome.

—Pero-

—¿Draco? —me interrumpe, y lo miro expectantemente.

—Cállate.

Se inclina hacia delante y me besa, sus manos aún sobre mis hombros, y mi respiración se detiene. Agarro su cintura para mantenerme firme y se ríe sobre mis labios. Sopeso la idea de decirle que este no es un momento para reírse, pero decido que puede esperar, porque me está besando, su lengua gentilmente recorre mi labio y oh Dios, nunca he querido más a nadie.

El sentimiento hiriente que me recorre debido al rechazo de mis amigos desaparece cuando los labios de Harry se mueven sobre los míos; por alguna bizarra razón, me siento a salvo y querido aquí, y confío en que Harry me va a cuidar.

Unas cálidas manos se meten por debajo de la remera que estoy usando, y se mueven hacia mi cintura mientras nos besamos apasionadamente. Estamos tratando de acercarnos aún más el uno al otro, nuestros cuerpos presionándose de cadera a pecho, y puedo sentir su erección a través de sus pantalones, presionándose dura y acaloradamente contra mi cadera.

—Arriba —puedo decir sobre sus labios, y asiente, besando mi cuello y haciendo que mis piernas temblen.

—Será más fácil si me sueltas —respiro, y doy un paso hacia atrás. Me sigue, su boca entre mi cuello y mi hombro, y corre torpemente mi remera a un lado.

—Mmm —concuerda conmigo. —Pero entonces tendré que soltarte.

Dar otro paso hacia atrás es inútil; se mueve conmigo, sus manos agarrando fuertemente mi cintura, y me doy cuenta de que no estoy colaborando mucho con mis manos recorriendo la parte baja de su espalda y luego agarrándole el culo, empujándolo contra mí.

—Oh, joder —nos volteamos, tropezándonos con nuestros pies mientras nos movemos, nuestros labios aún unidos. Recorro su pecho con las manos, y gime justo antes de que apoye mis manos firmemente y lo empuje con fuerza. Emite un breve grito y se cae hacia atrás, terminando desparramado sin elegancia sobre los almohadones del sillón.

—¿Qué demonios? —me mira indignantemente, pero luego su mandíbula se cae y su expresión cambia rápidamente al verme sacarme la remera y arrojarla a un lado.

Le sonrío, mis dedos vacilando sobre el botón de mis jeans mientras doy un paso hacia la puerta detrás de mí. —¿Vienes o voy a tener que divertirme yo solo?

Desabrochándome el primer botón, retrocedo unos pasos, y Harry se levanta con prisa, su mirada firmemente posada sobre mis dedos.

—Voy —dice fervientemente, su voz ronca. —_Cristo_, Draco-

Camina hacia mí, y me volteo, seguro de que me va a seguir mientras subo corriendo las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Puedo escuchar pasos detrás de mí, y cuando empujo la puerta de mi dormitorio, sus manos toman mis caderas y entra conmigo a la habitación.

Girándome, mi ojos se iluminan al ver que se sacó la remera en el camino, y estoy encantado al ser presionado contra el torso desnudo de Harry Potter, el cual me empuja hacia él por las caderas y me besa ardientemente.

No estoy seguro de cómo llegamos a la cama; estoy demasiado ocupado recorriendo con mis manos cada centímetro de piel expuesta, y él está demasiado ocupado tratando de bajarme los –sus- jeans. Cuando consigue hacerlo, se me quedan atascados en los tobillos, haciendo que camine con dificultad.

Impacientemente, me empuja; termino recostado de espaldas a la cama, excitado y jadeando. Me está mirando, su pecho expandiéndose, y desabrocha su cinturón.

Me siento solo para sacarme los malditos pantalones de mis pies, y también las medias (lo cual, por cierto, es imposible de lograr de alguna manera seductiva o grácil) antes de gatear hacia donde está situado y agarrar el borde de sus pantalones, acercándolo hacia mí. Sus piernas golpean la cama y apoya sus rodillas sobre el borde del colchón, sus manos agarrándome los hombros para mantenerse derecho.

Lo beso, amando el modo en el que su respiración se detiene justo antes de corresponderme el beso, sus manos deslizándose por mi espalda.

—Dios, te quiero —dice sobre mi boca, su voz ronca y rasgada. —Te he querido desde el día en que usaste mi ropa-

—Entonces apúrate —le respondo. —No puedes follar si tienes puestos los pantalones.

Gime, soltándome para desabrochar su cinturón y abrir la bragueta de sus pantalones, presionando sus labios sobre los míos una y otra vez mientras los tironea hacia abajo, sus movimientos torpes mientras intenta sacárselos de sus rodillas. —Me vas a matar —suspira.

—Qué bien que estoy tratando de matarte con sexo en vez de con planes malvados, ¿verdad? —digo sarcásticamente, y ambos caemos en la cama, solo con nuestra ropa interior y queriendo más.

Enreda una pierna con la mía y nos presionamos entre sí, y puedo sentir su dureza sobre la mía, incluso más cerca que antes, pero aún así, hay mucho material en el camino. Afortunadamente, está pensando lo mismo que yo, porque está tratando de sacar mi ropa interior y la suya, alternando entre ambos, tironeando un poco la mía antes de hacer lo mismo con la suya.

—Apúrate —me escucho decir, pero se está riendo y usando incómodamente su otra mano para ayudar a remover las prendas remanentes. Mis boxers son los primeros en ser removidos, y luego los suyos, siendo arrojados al suelo junto con el otro par. Se presiona contra mí otra vez, y jadeo cuando se frota frenéticamente, nuestros miembros deslizándose uno sobre el otro. Sus manos están en mi culo, apretándolo y empujándose hacia mí, cada movimiento sintiéndose jodidamente fantástico.

Seguir el ritmo de la situación se dificulta – ahora ambos estamos desnudos, mi cabeza es un frenesí y estamos actuando como dos adolescentes excitados, besándonos y tocándonos desesperadamente. Aleja su erección de la mía, pero la agarra con la mano, y joder, su mano está sudorosa y tibia alrededor de mi erección, y se siente jodidamente _bien, _y me acaricia de arriba abajo con suficiente presión como para hacer que los dedos de mis pies se flexionen y mi espalda se arquee. Cada vez que recorre con el pulgar la cabeza de mi miembro, desparramando preseminal, jadeo y él gime suavemente en respuesta. Siempre pensé que las pajas eran subestimadas, especialmente cuando la persona que te lo está dando está presionada contra ti, su cuerpo caliente y duro sobre el tuyo, su boca emitiendo jadeos-

Su mano deja mi miembro muy pronto, y nos cambia de posiciones, de manera que termino con la espalda presionada sobre el colchón, y con él arriba de mí, y repentinamente cambia todo. Nos detenemos, y lo miro, mordiéndome el labio d alguna manera nerviosamente. Mi corazón da un vuelco; perdió sus anteojos en algún lado, y dios, esos ojos son tan verdes y de algún modo luce tan vulnerable, parpadeando para mantenerme en foco.

Me está mirando como si no pudiera creer que estoy allí. Sin pensarlo, apoyo mi palma sobre su mejilla, y se ríe agitadamente antes de inclinarse hacia delante, apoyando sus antebrazos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

—Eres... —murmura, besándome suavemente. —Exasperante —dice. —Fantástico.

Lo beso cuidadosamente. —Lo sé —digo seriamente, y roda los ojos. —Ahora, apúrate.

—Exasperante —repite, y me besa ardientemente durante un rato. Cuando se aleja, estoy agitado otra vez, pero sigo pudiendo hablar.

—Fantástico —exhalo y sonríe.

* * *

—¿Entonces nos vamos a quedar en la cama todo el día? —una voz perezosa pregunta detrás de mí.

—Mmm... —respondo vagamente, retorciéndome felizmente, mi espalda presionándose contra su pecho y mi culo sobre su entrepierna. Apuesto a que si me retuerzo lo suficiente, podría excitarlo otra vez y tenerlo listo para otra ronda. —Yo sí. Tú vas a levantarte y traerme algo para tomar.

—Buen intento —dice, y me besa la nuca. —Yo soy el invitado aquí. Yo soy el que puede descansar en la cama.

—Sí, pero como me han follado con tanta fuerza, caminar va a ser un problema.

Se ríe y sonrío, volteándome. Es verdad; a pesar de que el sexo no haya sido rápido, salvaje y animal como me lo había imaginado, fue profundo y fuerte de comienzo a fin. Puedo seguir sintiendo una punzada en alguna parte del cuerpo si me muevo de cierta manera, y estoy bastante seguro de que mis muslos nunca estarán igual que antes.

_Cristo_, estuvo bueno. Nunca tuve sexo de esa manera, tan_ intenso_. Con alguien que no solo me folla, sino que también me cuida: tocándome, besándome, embistiéndome lenta y profundamente. Me estremezco placenteramente, sabiendo que probablemente voy a sentirlo durante días.

Frota su nariz contra la mía y me sonrojo. —Cristo, debieron haberte mandado a Hufflepuff.

—¿Te recuerdo quién fue el que inició la posición cucharita? —responde.

—Yo no- —digo indignantemente, empujándole el hombro.

—Sí —insiste, una risa adornando sus palabras. —Eres Draco Malfoy, acurrucador secreto.

—Te echaré a patadas —amenazo, presionando mis pies contra sus rodillas y empezando a empujarlo hacia atrás.

—No, no lo harás —sonríe. —Te gusta demasiado que esté en tu cama.

—Jódete a ti y a tu lógica —suspiro, relajando la presión en sus rodillas, y se ríe entre dientes, moviendo su cabeza de la almohada y mirándome.

—Esto realmente está sucediendo, ¿verdad? —pregunta suavemente.

—Sí —replico, y luego en mi mente le agrego un '_idiota_' a la oración.

Hace una mueca, pero luego se mueve, enterrando su rostro bajo mi barbilla, envolviendo mi torso con sus brazos y presionando sus labios en el hueco de mi clavícula.

Beso su coronilla e inspiro y exhalo lentamente, por primera vez intentando no pensar sobre todo y racionalizarlo en mi cabeza. Supongo que cuando estás enamorado, la racionalidad sale volando por la ventana.

Va a ser difícil, de eso no tengo ninguna duda, pero mientras Harry suspira largamente, su aliento rozando mi piel, sonrío.

Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto.


End file.
